Bringing out the dead:Conversations & Consequences
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Happens after TVD S.3 E.13 and follows up from the scene after D & S leave Klaus's house. S & D talk and, without knowing, start a chain reaction with lasting consequences. Rated T because I think the smut level might not get to unsuitable levels. E/D/S
1. Love will tear us apart

**~ Bringing out the dead - Conversations & Consequences ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.**

**Had to write this after seeing TVD S.3 E.13 because it left a bitter taste in my mouth. It was going to be a single chapter but then the muse ran away with it. I want to complete and upload it before next Wednesday. Fingers crossed ****I**** will manage to do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>When routine bites hard,<br>And ambitions are low,  
>And resentment rides high,<br>But emotions won't grow,  
>And we're changing our ways,<br>Taking different roads.**

**Then love, love will tear us apart again.**

**And there's a taste in my mouth,  
>As desperation takes hold.<br>Love, love will tear us apart again.**

_**Joy Division - "Love will tear us apart"**_

* * *

><p>"Ah, you were right about Elijah. Un-daggering him was the smart move." – Stefan admitted begrudgingly.<p>

"Wow! Actual acknowledgement of a job well done! You are going soft Stefan." – Damon replied snarkily.

"So, I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus." – Stefan said to his brother.

"Shut up." – Damon spat back –"You don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all of those times you saved me."

"You could have left me there." – Stefan said stopping in place - "Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Elena all to yourself."

Damon looked at his brother annoyed. His phone buzzed and Elena's name showed up on the screen but he didn't answer. This was not the time.

Stefan looked at his brother trying to understand his actions.

"I didn't do that on your account."

Stefan sighed deeply and looked at his brother.

"I love her Damon."

"So do I." – Damon replied bitterly casting a last look at Stefan as he turned to continue towards the boarding house.

Stefan took a deep breath and followed falling silently in step alongside Damon.

The brothers walked side by side through the dark forest, the rustle of leaves the only sound in the lonely night. These woods had seen these brothers weave through them many times before. These woods stood watch as the brothers lived, grew, laughed, cried, loved, died, hunted, killed, evolved, devolved, fought and loved again. Had it been a person, the woods would have cried in pity for the two siblings. They had endured so much pain and loss in their existence that they were not able to also realise what they had gained or the treasures that never left them.

That they loved each other was obvious to anyone that cared to look under their thin pretenses. Underneath their eternal bickering, unresolved issues and excessive sarcasm laid a love too deep to be killed. Damon and Stefan brotherly bond meant they were each other's soul mate in the journey of their existence. They were two halves of a whole, and maybe Katherine, despite her wicked and selfish ways, had been the one the closest to uncovering that truth.

Damon and Stefan reached the boarding house as the sunrise started to make its sleepy entrance onto the sky's stage. Damon breathed deeply and sat on the wall by the front door observing the spectacle unfold. Stefan took a seat next to his brother eyes firmly set on the horizon line.

"Remember that first morning after we died?" – Stefan asked Damon quietly.

Damon sighed as his lips turned up into a small smile. – "I remember."

"You hated me then…"

"I was angry with you… You led Katherine to her death and with it you killed my heart." – Damon sighed more deeply – "Hating you was the only way I could survive once _you turned me._" - he said with clear resentment.

"I know… but I could not let you die…" – Stefan whispered and chuckled without humor –"Seems like this is the only constant of my existence…I cannot let you die."

Damon let out another humorless chuckle.

"I can't let you die either…That's why I had to come back for you tonight…" – Damon said looking to his side – "That's why I always have and always will come back for you…"

"Thanks Damon."

"Don't mention it." – Damon replied as he leaned his head back soaking the gentle morning rays that caressed his beautiful skin.

"Damon…"

"Man you are clingy."– Damon moaned amused –"You are not getting any more "love you bro" confessions out of me Stefan."

"I can live with that." – Stefan said chuckling himself –" But seriously…"

"Seriously?" – Damon groaned.

"Yes… Did you mean what you said?"

"About what exactly Stefan?"

"You really love her? You really love Elena?"

Damon looked at his brother through narrowed eyes.

"You know. I was the one that spent every day since Katherine was locked in that tomb pining for her and trying to set her free. You on the other hand, were over her sorry ass before the cinders of Fell's church were cold _even if_ you claimed to love her "_oh so much_". So between us, I have far more cache when I say I love someone than you do baby bro."

"You really do love her…" – Stefan gazed at Damon with wide eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." - Damon looked at his brother slightly annoyed.

"I had hoped…" – Stefan started to say but shook his head and stopped

"What? What had you hoped?"- Damon snapped annoyed.

Stefan sighed and pierced his lips.

"I had hoped it was just a complex rouse to get under my skin…"

Damon guffawed.

"I hate to break it to you baby bro, but not everything I do revolve around torturing you." – Damon smirked at him evilly – "Even though I _do_ enjoy riling you up, my love for Elena _was_ and _is_ completely out of my control and has _nothing_ to do with my wicked scheming ways."

Stefan was lost in thought for a few minutes, trying to organize the contrasting feelings and ideas crowding his mind.

"What are we going to do?" – he finally said.

"Well, I don't know Stefan." – Damon replied annoyed –"Why do you always expect me to have the answers? I thought that the whole point of evil Stefan was that you now could think for yourself." – Damon snorted.

Stefan ignored the jibe and carried on.

"We can't both love her…"

"Apparently we can't both _not_ love her either." – Damon said with a small sad voice.

"If she chooses one of us, do you think the other can survive?"- Stefan asked in a croak.

Damon looked at his brother…the pain that was breaking him apart was also there in Stefan's eyes.

"No Stefan… not this time…"

"Do you think we can walk away from her? You know…to keep her safe like Klaus suggested?" – Stefan asked pathetically.

Damon huffed frustrated.

"Considering how well that worked for you baby bro… I am going to have to say no to that one too…"

Before Stefan could ask any more questions Damon stood up and walked towards the front door.

"I'm tired. I need to drown my sorrows and sleep my sorry ass into oblivion." – Damon said completely deflated –"We can talk more after that. Unless by some miracle we both wise up overnight." – Damon wiggled his eye brows at his brother making Stefan laugh despite himself.

"Thank you Damon."

"I told you…Don't mention it."

Damon walked into the boarding house welcoming the sombre interior and the cool temperature. He could hear Stefan behind him but he didn't look back as he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

As Damon poured himself a large dose of his favorite whiskey he heard Stefan's door close down the corridor.

The night had left Damon feeling emotionally exhausted. First the tour de force with Klaus and Elijah with Stefan acting in his best bratty behavior, then their confessional which led him to ignore Elena's call and finally the heart to heart he had had with Stefan just now… It was too much drama for one night.

Damon sighed heavily. He knew he should call Elena but he simply didn't have it in him to talk to her right now. The girl had to be able to make it through one night without needing to be saved from something, so he would look into her tomorrow. Tonight he was going to soak his soul with his other love, alcohol…

* * *

><p><strong>How did I do? :) Reviews are *always* appreciated! xoxo<strong>


	2. Death, life and truth

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences - Chapter 2 ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.<strong>

**Thanks to all of you that are following this story and thanks for the reviews - I would have replied them by now but am concentrating on publishing the story. I will get to them eventually. xoxo**

**a/n: Oops! I completely forgot to add the in between scene where S & D go check on little witch and big which. Sorry about that! Let's assume they did that before arriving at the boarding house ok?**

* * *

><p><span>Earlier that day<span>

Elena hung up her phone hurriedly as Alaric gasped for air, her conversation with Sheriff Forbes forgotten as she kneeled at Ric's side. Relief washed over Elena as she held his hand tenderly; she had _not _lost him after all.

As Matt and her watched Alaric, Elena couldn't help but lean down and hug him tight.

'Easy, easy…" – Ric croaked patting her affectionately looking around and frowning slightly.

"What, no cavalry? No vampires in shining armor coming to my rescue?" – Ric said with a dry humour.

Matt let out a chuckle. He never stopped being surprised at how his friends took all the unnatural things that surrounded them in stride.

Elena wiped out her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand and let out a strangled little laugh as she sat back on her knees.

"I called Damon after I stabbed you but it went to voice mail." - she said pouting a little.

"Oh?"- Ric frowned –"That's not good."

"I am sure he's only busy, that's all." – Elena replied with a shrug.

"That or his dinner with Klaus and Elijah did not go according to plan..." - Ric said wistfully.

"What dinner?" – Elena practically screamed.

As Ric filled her in, Elena couldn't help but feel annoyed at the Salvatore brothers, Bonnie and now Ric for always plotting behind her back. She had made it clear that she was tired of the overprotective routine, but obviously no one was interested in what she thought or felt.

"Dam it Ric!" – Elena huffed.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger…again." – he said with a placating sheepish grin.

Elena rolled her eyes at the attempted joke and got up.

"You are right. But I might torture you a little more later just for kicks." - Elena tried to smile but a deep frown conveyed the apprehension that's was quickly overwhelming her.

"I will go to the boarding house and check on them." – she said determinedly.

"You can't go alone! I am coming with you." – Alaric stated trying to get up but wincing in discomfort.

"No you won't. You need to rest Ric. I'll call Care and Bonnie." - she looked at him sternly -" Matt, will you keep him company?"

"Sure Elena."

"I don't need a baby sitter." - Alaric groaned.

"I know but I need to not be worrying about you whilst I do this." - Elena smiled down at him apologetically.

"Someone's been hanging around Damon for _far_ too long." - Alaric complained under his breath.

.

.

.

.

Elena gathered some vervain darts and stakes from Ric's bag and headed for the door as she dialled Bonnie's number – no answer on her phone either. Things were getting increasingly worrisome as she drove to Caroline's house.

She sparred a moment to feel embarrassed for asking her friend to help when she had lost her father just a couple of hours ago. The truth was though, that Elena would stop at nothing when it came to ensuring the ones she loved were safe, not even death. She would make up to Care, but now her priority was Damon, Bonnie and Stefan's safeties. Alaric was right, Damon never ignored her calls so he might be in deep trouble and she was going to do everything in her power to save him.

As she parked in front of Caroline's house she walked around it to knock on Caroline's window. After the rushed necessary condolences and healing friendly hugs, it didn't take long for Caroline to grasp the seriousness of the situation. Joining Elena in her apprehensions, the two of them got into Care's car and drove at top speed to the boarding house. Elena handed the weapons to her friend on the way, hoping they would not be needed.

As they approached the boarding house, Elena's heart sank… There were no lights to be seen anywhere. As Caroline parked her car out of the way in the back, Elena tried to calm herself. It was the middle of the night after all ... But she knew that even then the lights should have been on.

The girls, using their best ninja skills, tried checking through the windows and Caroline's vampire vision and hearing could not detect anyone in the house. That could be good or very very bad. They tried prying open all the windows and all other doors in the house before concluding that they had no other option but to use the front door. As they were heading cautiously that way, Caroline stance stiffened. Suddenly Elena found herself pushed against the wall and Caroline's hand clamping her mouth. She starred at the vampire with wide eyes and nodded slowly, trying to stretch her ears. Soon, sounds of steps on rustling leaves reached them as Elena worked hard on quietening her wild beating heart.

Caroline smiled and freed Elena who relaxed knowing it meant it was Damon. Still, Caroline turned to her and put a finger to her mouth motioning for her be quiet as she listened.

"Stefan is with him."- she mouthed unhappily. Elena sighted in relief and nodded in understanding. Even if Stefan was not her favorite person at the moment, and even if he had completely fallen out of love with her, Elena still didn't wish him any harm. She rationalized that it was out of a misplaced felling of loyalty and because she didn't want to see Damon suffer.

They heard the brothers approach and were about to reveal themselves when they saw them seating down on the wall by the front door. Elena immediately stopped moving and held a cautionary hand to halt her friend as Stefan's words filled the air with the first rays of sun.

_"Remember that first morning after we died?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is setting the stage for things to come, so hold on whilst I write the next part of the plot. Reviews are *always* welcomed.<strong>


	3. I just want you to know who I am

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.<strong>

**I'm trying to publish this story as fast as I can but there is a lot of emotional stuff to go through to pave the way for what is to come. :) Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

><p><strong>And I'd give up forever to touch you<strong>  
>'<strong>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<strong>  
><strong>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to go home right now<strong>  
><strong>And all I can taste is this moment<strong>  
><strong>And all I can breathe is your life<strong>  
>'<strong>Cause sooner or later it's over<strong>  
><strong>I just don't want to miss you tonight<strong>  
><strong>(…)<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<strong>  
><strong>(…)<strong>  
><strong>When everything's made to be broken<strong>  
><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>

**Goo Goo Dolls -"Iris"**

* * *

><p>As she heard the door of the boarding house finally close behind the Salvatore brothers, Elena leaned her head against the cool wall and sighed frustrated. Caroline had been so focused on the conversation that she hadn't been looking at her friend since it started. As she turned around, Caroline could see that Elena was deep in thought, arms wrapped tightly around her chest and a deep frown marking her forehead. What they heard was nothing more than they all suspected but it was still a hard truth for Elena to hear. Caroline looked at her friend expectantly, keeping silent to allow Elena to absorb it all.<p>

After a couple of minutes Elena pushed herself from the wall, a million thoughts crowding her head as she walked slowly back to the car. Caroline followed her silently. A plan was forming in the back of Elena's mind, but the guilt was taking center stage as she rehashed the amount of pain and hurt she had unwillingly brought upon the Salvatore brothers. Next to the stabbing guilt was joy. Joy at knowing that Damon loved her, that what he wanted was not just to piss his brother or take her body for a ride. No, Damon _loved_ her! The idea sent butterflies soaring in her stomach and a small smile to play on her lips. As she thought about Stefan's words the smile faltered a little and she couldn't quite make out how she felt about it... As she pondered things over during the quiet ride home, Caroline kept giving her nervous sideways glances but Elena was too lost in her musings to care.

Elena hadn't realized until this point that she was in love with Damon. Once she let the idea in, it took hold of her heart and she knew it was the most absolute truth of her life. She had been so focused on rescuing Stefan, staying alive, kicking vampire sorry asses and protecting the one's she loved that she hadn't seen it happen. Somewhere alongside their bickering, their plotting, their teasing and bonding, Damon had made its way into her heart. Elena marveled at the fact that instead of being annoyed at finding she loved him that she felt elated, at peace and complete.

What about Stefan though? She had loved him, she had adored him… but so much had happened since their high school crush. The gentle boy that she met and fallen in love with, the one that healed her wounds and made her smile again, that Stefan was probably gone… She had seen a glimpse of the old Stefan in his eyes as he lay on the floor of the barn at Bonnie's mom house as she told him she had kissed Damon. The pain there was a reflection that he still had feelings for her… Despite going back to being the ripper, of almost drinking her dry, of scaring her to death with the Wickery bridge stunt and all the evil Stefan nonsense, he still loved her…But did she…was she, capable of loving him back? It would be like starting again because this Stefan was someone she didn't know at all…

A part of her brain practically smacked her in the face at the idea of loving them both, being with them both. She never had wanted to be like Katherine but… they both loved her and they said that they couldn't survive if she chose one of them. Elena didn't think she could survive the guilt of making a choice either. Knowing she had hurt one of them would eat her up slowly inside. She could choose to leave both of them, but what good would that do? They said that they couldn't move on, she knew she wouldn't move on either so… you would have two miserable vampires and a very miserable human. Not a satisfactory solution… The thought of being with the both of them sounded wicked and very self serving. The logistics of it alone were certain to give her a lifelong headache… but it had to be better than a lifelong heartache, right? It was all so complex and frustrating! However, the facts were: 1. Stefan and Damon loved her; 2. Elena loved Damon; 3. She had loved the old Stefan; 4. None of them were able to move on; 5. Elena and her human blood were at the mercy of Klaus' caprices; 6. Klaus would haunt Elena her whole life using her blood to create a hybrid army; 7. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric and everyone else she loved would be under constant treat because Klaus would never leave her in peace.

Elena was wrenched out of her musings as she saw the sign for downtown Mystic falls. As they were about o turn of the highway, Elena's plan collided with her determination and the love she felt for the vampires. Resolution and a sense of purpose kicked into high gear and it all clicked into place in her head - Elena knew _exactly_ what she had to do.

"Don't turn here Care."- she placed a pleading hand on her friend's arm - "Take us to the witch mansion, now."

Caroline frowned in confusion and gave Elena a nervous look.

"Please Care, it's important." - Elena pleaded.

With another look at her, Caroline nodded and continued driving.

"Bonnie!" - Elena suddenly gasped -"We forgot about Bonnie!"

"Call Bonnie." - Caroline immediately commanded her phone.

The phone rang a couple of times and the tension in the car was palpable. On the third ring a sleepy Bonnie finally picked her phone up.

"Caroline Forbes, do you know what time it is?" - Bonnie snapped angrily.

"Geez! Good morning to you too Bonnie!" – Care replied slightly annoyed. It had been a long night and she wasn't in the mood to be bullied.

"Sorry Bonnie, it's my fault." - Elena piped in trying to avoid a fight- "I tried to call you a couple of times yesterday and you didn't pick up so we were worried, Bon."

"Oh..." - Bonnie cleared her throat embarrassed -" Yeah, sorry... I was running errands for Damon and Stefan in the cave. Bad reception you know." - Bonnie laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood.

If she had seen Elena's seething expression of rage as she found out that yet another secret mission had been hidden from her, Bonnie would not dare laugh. Trying to hide how she felt, Elena kept her tone casual.

"Yeah, my phone never works either when I hide in my bat cave."

It was Caroline's turn to roll her eyes at Elena.

"Anyway Bonnie, we are heading to the witches' mansion. Do you think you can meet us there when you get up?"

"The witches' mansion?" - Bonnie's confused voice echoed -"Su-sure I can meet you there. But why? Is there something wrong?"- panic was clear in her voice.

"The situation is under control." – that earned Elena a confused glare from Caroline – "I'll explain when you get there. Gotta go now." - Elena snapped back and hung up the call as soon as the words were said.

"Guess Bonnie is not the only non-morning person!"- Caroline quipped frowning -" That was downright rude, Elena!"

"It was that or bite her head off for keeping another Salvatore brother's Machiavellian plan from me."

Elena sighed. Caroline looked at her, worry etched in her blue eyes.

"Are you ok sweetie? That conversation was a lot to take in." – she said cautiously.

"Yeah it was…This has to be the longest night of my life!" – Elena groaned – "First your dad gets attacked, then Alaric, and I have to stab the only family I have left so he can live- how twisted is that? Then your dad passes away, Alaric returns from the dead and tells me that another stupid plan is going behind my back. Damon, Stefan and Bonnie decide this night of all nights to ignore my phone calls, so we have to go on a rescue mission. Then, I have to hear how my ex-boyfriend and his brother not only love me but cannot live without me. Then of course, the cherry on top was our formerly missing friend Bonnie. I cannot believe that she was taking part in yet another "let's keep this from Elena" plan." – Elena huffed – "So yeah…it is a lot to take in Care and I am royally pissed."

"Well…It is not all bad right?" – Caroline started, trying to be her best sunny side up version – "The boys love you, so that's good and…almost everyone is safe…" – her voice faltered.

"Oh Care, I'm so sorry." – Elena reached for her friend's hand – "I am being such a self centered bitch that I almost forgot you lost your dad today." – Elena said placating –"Do you want to talk about it?"

Caroline bit her lip and shook her head slowly keeping her eyes on the road as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well, you know that I am here when you do want to talk." – Elena added quietly and they reverted back to being silent as both girls thought through the events of the night.

.

.

.

Back at Elena's house, Alaric opened his eyes as the morning light filled the living room. He felt like he had been dragged through mud and hit by a truck after having a hangover from hell. He slowly lifted his stiff body from the couch and looked at Matt's sleeping form awkwardly curled in the armchair. Trying to keep one foot in front of the other, Alaric slowly made his way up the stairs to check on Elena. He tried to ignore the new decor as he passed smear after smear of his own blood in every surface.

As he reached Elena's bedroom he leaned against the door frame and groaned in frustration as he held the bridge of his nose.

"Of course she didn't make it back." - he berated himself feeling mortified that he had let her go by herself.

Alaric reached for his phone and called Damon, swearing out loud when he heard the voice mail. He called Elena, then Caroline, same result every time. Feeling very angry, Ric returned to the living room and shook Matt awake. Minutes later they crammed into Alaric's car and were on their way to the boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always *very* welcomed! xoxo<strong>


	4. Damned If You Do

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna sign my name to full confession<strong>  
><strong>(...)<br>'Cause you are damned if you do**  
><strong>Damned if you don't<strong>  
><strong>Damned if you will<strong>  
><strong>Damned if you won't<strong>

**(...)**

**I'll be damned**

**Alice Cooper - "Damned If You Do"**

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on the floor and watched Elena pace back and forth, her body framed by the dusty sunlight invading the derelict mansion. Caroline was trying to be patient with her friend but Elena's silence was driving the vampire out of her mind with curiosity and she fidgeted nervously.<p>

"Elena…" – Caroline whined.

"_Not_ until Bonnie gets here Care." – Elena repeated for the seventh time. She wanted to go through her plan, her decision and the ensuing argument only once today, so she wasn't going to give Caroline any reason to make her repeat herself. Elena continued pacing the creaky wooden floor, willing time to move faster so that Bonnie would get there and she could just put her plan in motion.

"She's here!" – Caroline squealed with relief.

Elena turned around to see Bonnie descending the steps, a deep frown and a look of exasperation were etched on the girl's face.

"I'm here. Now will you tell me what's wrong?" – Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Yes Elena. Tell us, tell us." – Caroline practically clapped with glee.

Elena rolled her eyes as she unwrapped her hands from around her frame. With a deep sigh she motioned to Bonnie.

"Have a seat Bon."

Bonnie sat next to Caroline and rested her back on the dirty wall, her arms firmly crossed in front of her showing her displeasure.

Caroline was blissfully unaware of Bonnie's attitude as she looked up at Elena expectantly. Elena had to laugh at the way her two friends had such contrasting personalities. Care was always expecting the best and Bonnie always the worse. Unfortunately, she was sure that this time Care was going to side with Bonnie against her. Elena chided herself for stalling._ "Better get on with the show"_ she pep talked herself.

"So…" – Elena started twisting her hands nervously.

"It's a bad idea." – Bonnie deadpanned and Elena looked back frustrated.

"I haven't even told you what it is yet!" – she snapped at the witch.

"Whatever it is _I can tell_ it's a bad idea Elena." – the witch asserted unmoving to a seething Elena.

"Bonnie" – Caroline reached a placating hand – "Let Elena talk. It's been a long night…We can judge her after she spills ok?"

Bonnie nodded stiffly and Caroline motioned for Elena to go on. Elena smiled softly and mouthed "thank you" to her friend.

"So," – Elena said with resolve – "You two know that you are the two best friends that I ever had…"

"Oh yeah…this is _soo_ going to be a good idea…" – Bonnie muttered under her breath but Elena chose to ignore her and went on.

"And you know me very well and I rarely make rushed decisions." – she said trying to establish her credibility.

"_Unless_ we are talking about making _sure_ you put _your_ life in danger to save someone you love. Normally a vampire someone…" – Bonnie piped in disapprovingly.

"I said rarely Bonnie, and to my mind that is completely justified!" – Elena bit back – "Anyway, the past year has been crazy for all three of us. Bonnie found out she is a witch, I that I am a supernatural being and Care was turned into a vampire. Because that wasn't enough drama, we had the vampires, the werewolves, the originals and so on…"

"I didn't realize we were in need of a recap." – Bonnie added sarcastically.

"I am trying to make a point here Bonnie!" – Elena glared at her friend - "Enough with the snide comments ok?"

Bonnie looked mutinous but kept her peace.

"I tried my best to keep everyone safe… we all tried. But no matter what we do, _every single time_ we are outmatched, outsmarted and back to where we started." – Elena waved her hands angrily – "And I for one am tired to be at the mercy of all that is supernatural. I'm tired of being the human blood bag and the victim. Most of all, I am tired of being lied to by every single person apparently for my own protection!"- Elena glared pointedly at Bonnie.

"Elena I…" – Bonnie started but one look at her friend silenced her immediately.

"_My point is that I am done with it_ and I need your help."

"Anything you need Ele…" – Caroline's effusive reply was silenced by Bonnie's hand on her arm. When she looked at the witch, Bonnie shook her head at her.

"The thing is…" – Elena said firmly – "I am doing this with or without you but…" – she bowed her head low as her voice faltered– "…I was hoping I could count on my two best friends."

Caroline had her arm wrapped around her in a second with the other she beckoned Bonnie to join them. Reluctantly Bonnie got up and held Elena's hand.

"What's the plan?" – Bonnie asked trying to make peace.

"You are not going to like it…" – Elena said quietly.

"Tell us anyway…" – Bonnie asked as she leaned her head on Elena's shoulder, waiting for her to say the words she dreaded.

.

.

.

Alaric's tires screeched to a halt in front of the boarding house, he jumped out of the car followed by Matt. Alaric didn't even bother to knock, simply pushing the door open and walking in. He called for the brothers but got no answer.

Determined to do something he strode upstairs to find the vampires. Alaric opened the heavy oak door to Damon's bedroom to see the vampire sprawled naked on his bed. If he hadn't been so worried about Elena he would have spared a moment to be annoyed at seeing more of Damon than any friend should. As it was, he crossed the room and smacked Damon's ass as hard as he could.

A menacing growl erupted from the vampires' chest as he got up and pinned Alaric by the throat to the nearest wall whilst hissing and barring his fangs. As the teacher struggled against his hold Damon realized who he was holding and stepped back.

"What the fuck Ric?" – he bellowed at his coughing friend – "Do you have a death wish of something?"

"Is more like a something…" – Matt volunteered making Damon notice him for the first time.

"Damon," – Alaric croaked making the vampire look back at him– "Put some clothes on man and meet us downstairs."

As both men left his room, Damon could feel the nasty hangover take hold of him. _"Alcohol is an ungrateful bitch."_ he mused to himself as he got dressed.

.

.

.

"No way in hell Elena!" – Bonnie bellowed - "That's gotta be the most stupid idiotic idea you have ever had!"

Elena huffed and rolled her eyes stubbornly. Bonnie was reacting exactly as she predicted… What a great surprise…

"Actually…" – Caroline trailed off when Bonnie's eyes shot daggers at her.

"Caroline Forbes, don't you dare side with her on this one!" – Bonnie bit back furious.

"Stop it Bonnie!" – Elena screamed – "You can be mad at me all you want. I am still doing this. I was just hoping you would see the logic in it…"

"See the logic? SEE THE LOGIC?" – Bonnie wiggled her hands above her head as her voice raised several octaves. - "There is no return policy with that logic! Once is done, it is done Elena! Don't you see that?"

"I know Bonnie! But I am prepared to do whatever it takes to have as normal a life as I can!"

"There won't be anything normal about your life if you do this Elena." – Bonnie pleaded – "We will find another way, please?

"No. I made up my mind Bonnie. Are you going to help me or not?" – It was Elena's turn to plead.

"I will have no part in this!" – Bonnie screeched – "You are on your own." – Elena heard her say as she left the basement.

Elena looked stunned at the steps in front of her… half hoping Bonnie would come back. She knew the witch would be against her plan, but she had counted on their friendship to make her help her more than oppose her. It looked like she had thought it wrong… Elena closed her eyes to still her nerves. She felt Caroline's hand intertwine with hers and felt comforted.

"She will come around." – Caroline gave her hand a reassuring squeeze –"She always does once the dust settles."

"I know…" – Elena's voice broke in places.

"So you are sure that this is what you want Elena?" – Caroline asked her friend seriously.

"It is what I want Care." – Elena said with conviction.

"I understand." – Caroline said with a sad smile – "Are you ready then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." – Elena offered.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, this story is turning out way more complex than I expected! I thought it was going to be three chapters max, but it probably will be double that! tell me what you think! xoxo<strong>


	5. Alliances

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.<strong>

**To cure my disease  
>For years I'm traveling<br>The seven seas  
>The blackened<br>And bleeding sky  
>They care off my close demise<strong>

**The pain it paled me**  
><strong>To the pits of despair<strong>  
><strong>Helpless I'll be<strong>  
><strong>My own heart I tear<strong>  
><strong>My true self spilled out<strong>  
><strong>Death is close no doubt<strong>

**Orphaned Land - Pits Of Despair lyrics**

* * *

><p>Damon made his way downstairs slowly as he didn't yet know of any reasons to be urgent about it. He was still feeling rough from last night's events and the resulting drinking binge and was not in any hurry to engage in drama. Damon didn't know where he stood on the whole love triangle business... Klaus's words had done more damage that he would like to admit and he kept wondering if Elena would be better of without him and his brother around.<p>

As Damon walked into the living room, he made his way to his bar and poured tree tumblers of scotch, passing them around and sitting himself comfortably on the couch.

"So… To what do I own the pleasure of your visit so early in the morning Ric?" – Damon asked wriggling his eyebrows at Alaric – "You better have a good reason for slapping my ass the way you did. Not cool."

Alaric blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, hmm, yeah, well. Getting stabbed, losing a lot of blood, asking the doppelganger to kill you, coming back to life and letting Elena go on a suicide mission alone tends to piss me off." - Alaric spat and downed his drink in one go.

Damon practically chocked at the information, putting his glass on the table so the tension on his fingers wouldn't shatter it to pieces.

"Come again?" – he hissed at his friend.

Damon paced the room as Alaric related all the details of the former evening from the death of Caroline's father to Elena leaving to look for him. Damon was getting angrier by the minute for not answering when she called. He was feeling the panic rise and constrict his heart as thoughts of Elena being in danger crashed against his mind.

"And you haven't heard from her since?" – Damon looked at his friend incredulous but extremely worried.

"We kind of hoped she was with you…" – Alaric said frustrated – "Since the alternative is that she went to Klaus to try to save your sorry ass."

"I didn't ask to be saved!" – Damon snapped – "I shouldn't have let her leave, dam it Ric!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I was a bit preoccupied with my friend's disappearance and the fact that I was feeling like death warmed over."

Damon next sarcastic remark was lost when Bonnie came storming in the boarding house looking all panicked and somewhat deranged.

"Thank God you are here Damon!" – Bonnie gushed relieved.

"Now, I never thought I would hear you say that witchy! What's up?" – Damon asked, all humour leaving his voice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but came straight to him and clawed at his shirt desperately.

"It's Elena Damon, she is about to execute the stupidest plan I've ever heard! We need to find her and stop her!"

Damon pushed Bonnie on to the sofa and sat her down handing her his unfinished drink.

"Tell me everything from the top witchy." – he instructed trying to keep calm and stay in control.

.

.

.

Elena walked across the car park and got in the waiting car.

"How are you feeling?" – Caroline asked sympathetically.

"A bit sore but ok." – Elena bit her lower lip softly and Caroline reached for her hand.

"You are still sure about this right?" – She asked her friend once more.

"I am Care. It just the finality of it all that is a bit overwhelming, but I will be ok."

"I know you will." – Caroline replied with more confidence that she felt.

"Ok… so you better drive. I have a phone call to make."

Caroline nodded and turned the engine on as Elena pulled her phone out of her purse and dialled the dreaded number.

The phone rang a couple of times and when Elena was about to give up she heard the voice on the other side.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?" – Katherine purred -"What can I do for you kitten?"

"I need your advice on a plan… I want to know if you think it will work…"

"I have better things to do than help you get into Damon's pants." – Katherine replied with annoyance.

"This has nothing to do with Damon…or Stefan for that matter." - Elena said with a bravado she didn't feel.

"Oh? Then do tell." – Katherine asked intrigued.

"It's about Klaus… I have this plan to get him to leave me and everyone else in peace…I just need to know if you think it will work." – Elena asked uncertain.

"Do tell auntie Kat what fiendish plot you have in mind." – Katherine drawled evilly.

Caroline and Elena exchanged worried looks but after a deep sigh Elena careened on.

.

.

.

Back at the boarding house, the tension was suffocating. Once Bonnie had told them Elena's plan everyone one was hovering between panic and dread. They didn't have a blood relative for Bonnie to pull a locator spell and Elena or Caroline weren't answering their phones. Since Bonnie left before knowing the particulars of Elena's plan, they didn't even know where to look for the girls.

Damon was not one to just sit and wait, so he had called Tyler and Sheriff Forbes over. After much pointless discussion, they had split into pairs and decided to search the town for any sign of the girls. Damon had tried to find Stefan but had been unsuccessful so he left a trail of angry text messages hoping his brother would call in soon.

The search party left through the door with worried expressions and a keen sense of urgency. They all were hoping they were going to be able to stop Elena before she got too far… Little did they know how far she had gotten already.

* * *

><p><strong>I am trying desperately to finish this before the next TVD episode. Wish me luck and review please!<strong>


	6. Pit of despair

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>So round and round we go<br>Still moving backwards  
>Running from the light<br>"Ignore the rest  
><strong>**(...)  
><strong>**This is the pit of despair  
><strong>**A circle going nowhere  
><strong>**(...)  
><strong>**And take the blood and bruises  
><strong>**Fade to black  
><strong>**(...)  
>She's bleeding  You  
><strong>**I'm pleading / Me  
><strong>**(...)  
>Is it our only choice<br>****To turn the anger inward  
><strong>**So we fight?  
><strong>**Or redirect the rage  
><strong>**Unite as one / move forward  
><strong>**See the light**

**Solution / You**

**The path to human freedom**

**ANIMA MUNDI - PIT OF DESPAIR**

* * *

><p>Elena hung up the phone as they were nearing Wickery Bridge. She took a deep sigh and held the bridge of her nose before speaking.<p>

"Well… That was informative." – she breathed wearily.

"She couldn't be trying to trick you, could she?" – Caroline asked concerned.

"No, this turn of events doesn't exactly fit with her plans." – Elena replied pensively –"But Katherine has been where I am and she knows how it feels."

"And she thinks it will work." – Caroline piped in happily – "Which is a good thing, right?"

"Yeah "Miss Glass half full Forbes"." - Elena laughed – "I just hope I will be forgiven for doing it." – her voice faltered.

"They will Elena. They will." - Caroline squeezed her friends hand in support.

"Thanks Caroline for being here, for doing this." – Elena said with emotion.

Caroline beamed at her.

.

.

.

Damon and the search and rescue team where no nearer to finding Elena than they were when they left the Boarding House.

Damon was getting antsier by the minute and being in Bonnie's company wasn't helping any. Somehow she managed to make him feel like this was entirely his fault. As if he or anyone could control Elena Gilbert once she got something into that stubborn mind of hers.

Damon's internal dialogue was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns." – Damon hissed.

"What's wrong Damon? Where's Elena?" – Stefan asked ignoring the jibe.

"I'm gonna let witchy explain that one." – Damon replied as he passed the phone to a glaring Bonnie.

"Hi Stefan…"

As Bonnie explained the situation Damon continued to drive around Mystic Falls looking for Elena. He could hear Stefan's questions, the anger and frustration in his voice, but at this moment all he cared was to find Elena and pull her into his embrace and never let go.

"I'll go check at the lake cabin. Maybe she went there."

Damon heard his brother say before he hung up.

.

.

.

Elena and Caroline sat on the edge of Wickery Bridge, feet dangling over the edge as the water rushed under them. They had both removed their jackets and their shoes and shared a bottle of bourbon and laughter as they watched the sunset die out in the distance.

"I think is time." – Elena said looking over to her friend.

Caroline giggles stopped and her expression became serious.

"Ok."

"But first there is someone I need to call." – Elena said reaching for her mobile.

She held the phone nervously in her hands ignoring Caroline's inquisitive look as she waited for him to answer.

"Elena, where are you?" – Damon's voice came through loud and angry.

"I'm fine Damon." – Elena replied sheepishly.

"We have been searching the whole town for you!" – Damon said a little more composed – "Tell me where you are and we will come to get you."

"No need. I didn't call you to ask for a ride." – Elena said simply.

"Elena, listen to me…" – Damon snarled.

"No you listen." – Elena snarled back filled with liquid courage – "I called to tell you that I love you. I wanted you to know that before…"

"Elena please, don't do this" – Damon pleaded – "I love you too. We will find another way, please?"

"This is the only way Damon." – she said matter of fact – "Bye." – and she hung up.

.

.

.

Damon's car came to a screeching halt. He smacked his hands on the wheel and was out of the car like a bullet. Bonnie unbuckled her seat belt cautiously as she watched Damon approach an unsuspecting tree. As Bonnie stepped out of the car, she could see Damon deliver punch after punch to the tree's bark like if he was possessed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his jaw was tight with anger.

"Damon…" – Bonnie started fearfully –"What did she say?"

Damon shook his head, but couldn't look at the witch. After a few minutes he made an effort to say something.

"We can call off the search. I think is too late…all we can do now is wait." – his voice was hollow as he looked at Bonnie.

She nodded stiffly but her eyes where full of horror and loss. As she sat on the car she sparred a look at Damon's bloodied knuckles before she pulled her phone and texted the others.

"Elena contacted Damon. He thinks we are too late. Let's reconvene at the Boarding house to wait."

.

.

.

Elena got up and placed her phone in the car with her other affairs. She removed the vervain necklace and placed it inside her purse and then walked back to Caroline. The vampire stood up and held Elena's hands and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Elena, you are really, really sure about this right?" – Caroline said through tears.

"I am Care. I am sure" – Elena replied moving away from the embrace but keeping their hands locked together - "I can't thank you enough for doing this with me."

"Ok. Here we go." – Caroline took a deep breath and locked eyes with her friend – "Tree, two, one, jump!"

Both girls jumped into the icy waters of the river below. The darkness engulfed Elena's human senses but Elena could feel Caroline's hands on hers and that comforted her.

Elena felt her lungs starting to burn with the lack of oxygen and tried to control her panic by thinking of her parents and of how she should have died here with them that night.

Her mind was becoming cloudy and her body limp as she thought of what her life had been since Stefan intervened with fate and saved her. She thought of the people she had gained and lost. She thought of Jeremy and Jenna and even John and Isobel. She thought of Bonnie, Matt, Alaric, Damon and Stefan… of Rose, Anna, Pearl, Katherine, Elijah, Rebecca and Klaus… So many people…so much pain and hurt… Elena's heart went to them… her last heart beats echoing slowly in the watery darkness before they were silenced forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write and publish this all before tomorrow but I don't think my hands can take it! we'll see how I feel when I wake up! Reviews please! xoxo<strong>


	7. In The End

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. **

**(...)**

**All I know**

**time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

**It's so unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**

**(...)**

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**(...)**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**(...)**

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**(...)**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Linkin Park -"In The End"**

* * *

><p>When Caroline felt Elena's body go limp and her heart go silent she screamed into the darkness surrounding her. She had agreed to help her friend because she loved her, but the pain of losing her so soon after her father was scratching at her hold onto sanity.<p>

Determined to keep her word to her friend, Caroline wrapped a hand around Elena's waist and swam to shore. As she placed Elena on the passenger's side of her car and buckled her limp body up, Caroline had to fight the urge of breaking down into heaving sobs. She concentrated on the road and on getting to her destination driving way above the speed limit.

When she got to the Boarding House, she pulled her friend into her arms tenderly and carried her inside. She had hoped they would all be home by now but was greeted by a cold empty house. Caroline made her way to the couch and laid Elena's body gently down on it. Feeling the cold overtake her soul, Caroline tried to distract herself by starting a fire on the fireplace next to her. Once she was done, she sat down by her friend holding her hand. As Caroline rocked back and forth slowly, tears poured down her face as she waited patiently.

With relief she heard footsteps outside and heard the door open as Bonnie, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Alaric and her mom came in. As her eyes meet Bonnie and Damon's they looked back at her horrified as comprehension dawned. Damon rushed to her side and locked his eyes with Elena's limp form letting out a silent cry.

Damon kneeled down just as the other humans reached the couch. Caroline shook her head slowly at Bonnie, tears marking her cheeks, and saw the pain reflected in the witch's eye as she nodded slowly back.

Damon eyes and hands were checking Elena in desperation, looking for signs of life and failing miserably. He carefully removed the wet strands of hair from her face and looked at her as his heart broke.

The front door opened to reveal Stefan. He took in the scene in front of him and locked eyes with Damon.

"What did you do?"- he whispered.

Damon just shook his head unable to form words or to not look back at Elena.

"I couldn't save her." – he whispered.

As the people moved away from the sofa Stefan finally saw Elena and screamed in shock running and falling to his knees next to Damon.

"No…"- he croaked – "How?"

"We jumped of the Wickery bridge." – Caroline sobbed –"Elena thought it would be cathartic because she should have died with her parents."

Bonnie came around and hugged her friend.

"So we jumped and I held onto her until she stopped breathing and her heart went silent…then I brought her here like she asked."

Caroline didn't get a moment's warning before Stefan wrapped his hand around her neck and flew her across the room.

"You killed her." – he snarled as he pushed her against the wall – "You took her away from me."

"Stefan stop!" – Caroline wailed – "She wanted to die!"- she croaked – "But she will be fine."

The words confused Stefan, giving Damon a chance to pull him away from the blonde. Caroline glided to the floor gingerly touching her neck.

"What did you say?" – Stefan asked in disbelief.

"She will be fine." – Caroline hissed – "I fed her my blood. She wanted to turn not die you stupid idiot."

Damon actually laughed, out of nerves and relief more than anything.

"Witchy forgot to mention that."

"Oh" – Caroline whispered understanding Stefan's reaction.

"It didn't help that you were crying your eyes out Barbie." – Damon bent down to look at her healing injuries.

"It was still hard." – she sobbed dejectedly and Damon brought her into his embrace.

"I know pet. I know" – he patted her soothingly.

They all sat around waiting for Elena to come about. Each of them trying to sort out through their feelings and to understand what this all meant in the bigger Klaus picture now that the doppelganger was dead.

.

.

.

Klaus sat rigid on his chair as Elijah brought his siblings and his mother up to date on all that had happened since they had been put to sleep. Klaus had dreaded and hoped for this reunion for so long that he observed his family with a mixture of dread and hope.

He heard the doorbell chime and minutes later their family reunion was interrupted as one of his minions brought over a parcel that had been delivered by urgent mail. Klaus motioned for the minion to leave and placed the parcel carefully on the dining table.

Elijah walked away from the rest of the family and joined his brother with an inquisitive look.

Klaus opened the box to find a small and cold thermal box with a white envelope affixed to it.

He opened the envelope and read the note out loud.

_"Klaus,_

_With all my love._

_XOXO_

_Elena_"

"What does this mean?" – Elijah asked but Klaus was preoccupied with opening the box.

When he did and saw the contents he screeched.

"What did you do foolish girl?"

There, inside of the thermal box where approximately 4 litres of blood in blood bags labelled "Elena Gilbert".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this one. Unfortunately I will have to stop until next week because I cannot type anymore... But at least I gave you an idea of where the story is going and let you of the hook about knowing if Elena was dead dead or living dead. Reviews please? xoxo<strong>


	8. When I am dead, my dearest

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.**

**I know I said I wasn't going to publish another chapter until next week, but I felt guilty leaving you all hanging. I hope you enjoy the effort! My fingers are killing me! :,**

* * *

><p><strong>When I am dead, my dearest,<br>Sing no sad songs for me;**

**I shall not see the shadows,**

**dreaming through the twilight  
><strong>**That doth not rise nor set,  
><strong>**Haply I may remember,  
><strong>**And haply may forget.**

**Christina Rossetti – "When I am dead, my dearest"**

* * *

><p>Klaus let out a roar of anger and frustration as he sent a chair smashing against the stony wall.<p>

"_This_ brother_" – _Klaus advanced on Elijah_ – "is what happens when you try to undermine me!" - _he spat the words angrily.

Elijah didn't move, and even if Klaus was right in his face Elijah kept still in defiance.

"We don't know what this means yet. So maybe you are just overreacting _brother_." –Elijah replied, casually inspecting his nails – "And I would have had no reason to defy you if you had been honest with me from the start." - he said looking up and meeting Klaus' eyes.

Klaus let out a wail and smashed his hand into the wall just left of Elijah's head. The rest of the original family had gathered around them trying to understand what the commotion was all about. Klaus looked around like a caged animal but then surprised everyone by smiling psychotically and adjusting his clothes.

"Hmm" – he sighed looking at his brother – "I will deal with you Elijah and with the doppelganger tomorrow. Tonight I'll indulge in my rage.." – Klaus beckoned to the two beautiful waitresses – "alone."

As Klaus wrapped his hands around each girl's waist and walked out of the room, his mother made to follow but Elijah stopped her.

"We better leave him alone mother." – he placed a restraining hand on her shoulder –"He will be easier to reason with tomorrow."

"Elijah is right mother." - Rebecca reached for her hand – "Come. Let us finish telling you all there is to know." – she said softly as she led her mother back to the living room –"You will need the knowledge if you want to appease my brother."

With a heavy sigh the original witch let her daughter pull her along even if her heart longed to go console her youngest son. She understood the need to better grasp the situation, but she hated seeing Nicholaus so distraught.

Elijah remained in place for a couple of moments before joining the family. He knew Rebecca was right and that he needed to help his mother gain as much awareness of the situation as he could. However Elijah felt torn by curiosity, he wanted just as bad to comprehend the meaning behind tonight's unexpected blood delivery. Elijah decided that he would stay and assist Rebecca but that before dawn he would go to the Salvatore's brothers and demand an explanation. He needed to know what their game was if he wanted to stop his brother going on a carnage spree.

.

.

.

The veil of darkness slowly lifted and Elena's mind came back to her in increments. The memories of the night before organizing themselves slowly in her brain as she felt an overwhelming sense of rightness for having chosen to die in the same place as her parents had. Since that tragic night she had felt like an impostor, like she had cheated death and didn't deserve to live. That her dad had chosen to let Stefan save her instead of himself had always stung, making her feel that he had traded his life for hers unfairly and that she was living on borrowed time. As she had felt her own lungs burn however, she understood the depths of the love behind his sacrifice. That same unselfish love had driven her to jump from the bridge and forfeit her human life so that all the people that surrounded her could live unhindered by the ongoing struggles brought by her presence in their lives.

As her mind came together and her thoughts stopped moving around, Elena could feel her limbs coming back to her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly only to gaze at the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They were so filled with so much love and concern that Elena reached her hand up to touch Damon's cheek.

"Hi…" – she whispered softly.

Damon leaned his face into her touch and smiled sadly at her, a lonely tear running down his cheek and reaching her hand.

"It's ok Damon. I'm ok." – Elena whispered soothingly.

A gentle squeeze of her free hand made her look at another pair of sad eyes.

"Stefan…" – she smiled quietly at her former boyfriend.

Stefan smiled back but his lips where a tight line and his cheeks were stained with a never ending flow of tears. Elena gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he nodded.

As Elena tried to sit back up, she felt Damon's hands help her. Her body felt out of sorts and achy in all the wrong places. Her lungs felt like they were charred, her limbs were stiff and her coordination off. She looked around the room and saw many of the faces she had thought about as death had gripped her. Elena smiled comfortingly at her friends and loved ones, feeling at peace with her decision.

Stefan sat down on her right, still holding her hand and smiling reassuringly down at her. Damon sat by her left taking her other hand and, forever practical, brought her back to more pressing issues with his words.

"Elena love." – his voice was like a caress –"Caroline has explained your plan."

Elena nodded and cast a grateful look at the blonde vampire. Caroline smiled back at her.

"I don't mean to rush you." – Damon continued –"But I would rather that Klaus and Elijah didn't find you transitioning when they come to see us as they surely will." – he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, his fingers caressing her hand softly –"Caroline says you decided you want to be a vampire." – Damon whispered – "Is that true?" – he asked, his voice cracking around the edges.

"Yes, it is true." – Elena replied, touched by the relief that swept over the faces of her friends and the two vampires holding her hand.

Damon sighed in contentment. He had been harrowed by the possibility of truly losing her forever.

"So you understand what you need to do." – He asked holding on to her chin to better look into her eyes.

Elena licked her lips nervously, bringing the lower half between her teeth as she nodded.

"So you need fresh blood to transform." – Damon said more assertively –"Which means that you cannot drink from me, Stefan or Caroline."

Elena expected that so she simply nodded.

"It also means that blood bags are not an option." – he said firmly making Elena gasp and immediately shake her head in reaction.

Damon held on tight to her hand.

"Lucky for us we have two willing tasty human's ready to help you out." – he tried to lighten the mood with his usual sarcasm but it lacked energy in the delivery.

Elena looked around at the three humans in the room. Damon couldn't be seriously be suggesting that she feed from Bonnie, Alaric or Caroline's mom.

"I-I-cannot do that Damon..." – she croaked looking at him pleadingly, panic starting to tinge her words.

Bonnie let go of Caroline's hand, slowly coming around and taking Elena's hands away from the brothers and into her own.

"Elena, I am sorry I couldn't be the friend you needed me to be before." – she murmured – "I should have been at your side and held your hand like Care did." –Bonnie looked up at her friend letting the tears run down her cheeks –"So let me be here for you now. Let me help you." – she pleaded with her words and her eyes –"Damon and Stefan will make sure you don't hurt me and I will feed afterwards so that I heal."

Elena was crying in pain, her heart wrenched. She weakly shook her head, her resolve waning as she looked into Bonnie's eyes and saw the logic behind her pleas. This was Bonnie's way to show her that she accepted her decision, that their friendship would survive this, that she loved her…

"Let me do this…" – Bonnie pleaded once more – "For you… for us…"

Elena nodded weakly, freeing her hands and throwing herself at Bonnie. She wrapped her friend into a tight embrace and held her for a while before kissing Bonnie on the cheek.

"Thank you." – she whispered, hoping that it conveyed her gratitude not only for Bonnie's sacrifice but also for her understanding and acceptance.

Bonnie smiled softly and got up, placing herself between Damon and Elena. The fact that she had chosen Damon, not Stefan or Caroline didn't go unnoticed by Elena, and she filed that information for later on. Surprisingly, Damon kissed the witch softly on the cheek as his hand wrapped around her waist and the other removed her hair from her neck.

"I will try to make this as painless as possible witchy." – he whispered into her ear as he ran his hand gently over her neck and Bonnie closed her eyes.

Elena reached for her friend's hand and ran her finger in soothing patterns over it trying to bring her comfort. As Damon tongue laved at Bonnie's neck he could feel herself relax in his arms. The tension in the room was palpable. All the witnesses to this very intimate moment were holding their breath subconsciously.

To Elena, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie nothing existed outside the confines of the couch. Stefan held Elena's free hand in his and rested another on Bonnie's shoulder. Feeling the blood rush under his tongue, Damon pulled away from Bonnie's neck and locked eyes with Elena. As his features morphed, Elena gave him a tight smile and mouthed "I love you" to him. Damon twisted his mouth into a smile and leaned into Bonnie. When his fangs pierced the skin Bonnie gasped briefly and squeezed Elena's hand, but soon she was lost in the overwhelming sensation of Damon's lips against her body.

Once Damon had ensured the blood was flowing freely, he gently leaned Bonnie over Elena's lap. Taking a deep breath, Elena caressed her friend's hair and leaned in to start drinking. Damon placed his hand on Elena's back and drew soft circles on it as Stefan held her curtain of hair from her face. After a couple of minutes, Damon placed a hand on Elena's shoulder and pulled her away from Bonnie. Caroline was in front of them immediately and picked their friend up and took her to another corner of the room. Elena followed them with weary eyes and watched as Caroline bit her wrist and started to feed Bonnie.

Elena was brought back to reality when she felt Alaric sit next to her, realizing that the whole "draining your friends for a higher purpose" ordeal was far from over. Damon motioned to reach for Alaric's neck only to have his hand swatted by his friend. Damon looked at Alaric questioningly.

"Sorry man, but I don't feel like moaning like that or oozing in lust for you." – Alaric laughed nervously.

"What?"– Damon quipped - "You don't find me attractive? I'm hurt."- he laughed as he moved up from the couch and smiled at his friend.

Alaric rolled his eyes and smiled as he offered Damon his wrist.

"Yeah, yeah, something like that."

Damon smirked and bit down at Alaric's wrist.

"Ow!" – Alaric complained at the brusque and painful intrusion. Once Damon had ensured the blood flow he smiled at his best friend.

"What? You were the one that wanted _nooo_ pleasure from my gorgeous lips." – he said sarcastically licking his lips as Elena moved to lean over Alaric and Damon brought his friend's wrist to her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah." – Alaric laughed as he brought Elena into a backwards embrace and let her feed.

Elena felt slightly at odds for feeding on Alaric. On one hand she loved him and he was family. On the other hand he tasted delicious and she felt embarrassed for enjoying sucking another man's blood. Her feelings turned into pure embarrassment when she felt her gums hurt and her fangs pierce Alaric's skin further, but she couldn't stop. Alaric let out a low moan as Elena's mouth clamped on his wrist with passion.

Damon laughed healthily and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Elena let go of Alaric's wrist and moved to sit up further away from him in the couch. Stefan moved over to the teacher and started feeding him.

As Elena wiped her mouth she mumbled.

"Sorry Ric."

"He will be ok sweetheart." – Damon said as he held her chin up and traced his hands gingerly over the dark veins under her eyes –"See, you are all better now."

Elena beamed at him but suddenly felt conscious of her vampire looks and lowered her head.

"You look breathtaking Elena." – Damon whispered as he kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think :) The story should be done in another three or four chapters, but there is no way I can finish it by tonight - I swear I tried. I will try my best to update as soon as my hands allow me - my fault for spoiling you rotten with frequent chapters, LOL. Please review! XOXO<strong>


	9. Danger

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. **

**Me again, this story really wants to be published and it is completely ignoring the pain in my hands. Thank you to "M" who alerted me to the fact that I had uploaded the wrong chapter as chapter 8. I would thank you "in person" but you left no address. Anyway, here is another chapter for your entertainment.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Oh no)<br>Are you the kind of guy that I should ignore?  
>Will you give me all the things I need?<br>You probably never wear your heart on your sleeve  
>You intrigue me like no one before<br>It may be wrong to get to know you more  
>I'm so unsure<strong>

**'Cause I see danger, danger, danger in your eyes**

**You belong to my darker side  
>You're a guy who sets a girl on fire<br>I can see myself falling in line  
>Like the hundred girls you had over time<br>And I want more  
>I am so sure<br>That I want more  
>It's tough to resist<strong>

**You're dangerous**

**Hilary Duff – "Danger"**

* * *

><p>As Elena turned off the shower she reached for a soft towel. It felt good to get cleaned up after the long night she had had. Elena sighed feeling the weight of the consequences of her actions come down on her. She knew she had chosen the right path, the only path. And yet, a part of her couldn't help but mourn for the loss of her life and for the defeat of all they had fought for. They had all tried so hard to save her life…She knew her friends and loved ones didn't quite agree with her choice, but that was just it, it was <em>her <em>choice. If it meant that Klaus saw red and killed her for it, then be it. She was not going to spend her life under the shadow of his constant threats. She would live her life on her terms, by her choices, one way or another. And Elena had chosen to die and come back as a vampire and call Klaus' bluff.

Elena walked out of the bathroom turning the lights off as she left. When she turned around, she saw Damon sitting on the bed, resting against the headboard and looking at her appraisingly.

Elena sighed wearily… she didn't really want to have _this_ conversation right now. She had made sure that Stefan hadn't seen her profess her love to Damon and had hoped that Stefan would put the tender kiss down to Damon being glad she was alive. They didn't have time to embrace the whole brotherly drama at this moment.

"Damon…"

"Elena." – Damon replied gleefully wriggling his eyebrows in his trademark fashion.

"What do you want Damon?" – Elena frowned as she took out a change of clothes from her overnight bag.

"_You_ love _me_." – Damon said in a sing-song coo.

"So?" – Elena tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal.

Damon rushed to stand in front of her, his head tilting to the side as he studied her.

"Seriously?" – he asked incredulously –"This is how you going to play it?"

Elena rolled her eyes and capitulated.

"I do love you Damon, and I am glad that I can finally admit it. That you can finally know."

"That's much better." - Damon beamed and leaned in to kiss her only to be stopped by Elena placing a forbidding finger on his mouth to hold him back.

"I had a very trying day Damon, and I am tired…And dealing with this" – Elena motioned to the space between them –"Is not our most pressing priority."

"I can multitask." – Damon drawled pulling her body flush against his.

Elena gasped at the contact. She could literally feel how much he wanted her, but she pushed him away all the same.

"Damon. Saying that I love you doesn't give you an immediate all access pass to get into my pants!" – she said indignant .

Damon looked back at her surprised and slightly taken aback.

"But you _do_ love me right?"

Elena looked up to see a vulnerability she very seldom found in his blue eyes. It warmed her heart to see this side of Damon. Elena reached her hand to his cheek and gazed at Damon in adoration.

"Yes, I do love you." – she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

When Elena moved away, Damon opened his eyes and starred at her with a mixture of relief and gratitude.

"Then I am more than happy to legitimately earn entrance to your pants." – Damon smirked and Elena couldn't help but laugh and slap his arm playfully.

.

.

.

Downstairs, Stefan contemplated his options as he thought of the events of the last two nights. They bargaining chip, the closed casket, was lost. It would bring no benefit to them unless whoever was inside it wanted to destroy Klaus as much as he did. They had failed at keeping Elena alive and Klaus would very likely exterminate all of them because of it. Damon had finally confessed to loving Elena and Stefan had admitted to never stopping loving her in the first place.

Stefan honestly didn't know where Elena stood were he and his brothers were concerned. He knew she had loved him but that he had also slowly chipped away at that love though all that he had done, the side of his personality that had been revealed and by lying and threatening her at every corner. Then there was Damon…She had disliked him at first…but after Stefan's first betrayal and the ensuing road trip her and Damon took to Georgia, they had gotten progressively close. During Stefan's absence over the summer, it seemed that a strong connection had been formed and that it now was bordering on love…

Stefan groaned in frustration. A timid voice brought him back to the present.

"Hey." – Caroline said softly, leaning against the wall by his side –"Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" – Stefan replied feigning ignorance.

"Oh, I don't know."- Caroline said sarcastically – " Maybe about the fact that you still love her and thought that you had lost her? Or, about her being upstairs with your brother and not here with you?"

"Very perceptive Miss Forbes…" - Stefan laughed darkly – "But talking won't change anything."

"It might make you feel better…"- Caroline argued reaching out to take his hand in hers.

Stefan looked at blonde vampire curiously. Caroline had chosen to ignore all his recent behavior in order to console the friend that had been there for her when she turned. Her trust in him made him feel a little better and not so alone. The next moment, his head snapped towards the door and so did hers.

"Maybe another time Caroline." – he whispered giving her hand a gentle squeeze before getting up to open the door.

As the door receded Caroline gasped.

"Hello Elijah." – Stefan said courteously –"Please come in. We were expecting you."

Elijah nodded curtly and made his way to the living room passing by an agape Caroline.

.

.

.

Upstairs Elena was finishing getting ready after making sure that Damon had his back turned away from her to have some privacy. Elena had asked him to leave the room but he refused. Elena scowled at his back, thinking that if she had know that the "L" word would turn him into such a possessive…erm…boyfriend, she would have withheld it. Damon had asked her only one thing, one thing too many if you asked Elena. He had asked her to be his girlfriend and when Elena tried to explain that things weren't that black and white, he said that they could talk later about it, but that he wanted the claim nonetheless. When Elena tried to say more, Damon stopped her and said that he wanted the claim even if it wasn't exclusive. As his eyes bore into hers and his pleas touched her heart, Elena agreed to it, but only on the condition of not rubbing it in Stefan's face…for now.

As Elena wash finishing combing her hair, she heard the footsteps on the porch. Looking towards the window she saw that Damon was also looking that way, his body tense. Elena put the brush down and turned towards Damon. The vampire looked over his shoulders and their eyes met.

"He's here." – Elena breathed.

Damon nodded tersely and reached for her hand, pulling her towards the door, in the direction of the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I think now I really need to stop for a few days. tell me if you liked it ok? xoxo<strong>


	10. Simply Irresistible

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot.**

**RANT WARNING:**What the f**k is wrong with Elena and Damon in TVD's S3E14? Are the writers trying to kills us with frustration? The only scene I loved was when Elena walks into the ballroom with a Salvatore in each hand. And whilst Ian Smolderholder is delicious in any bedroom scene (yummy in Lost, love him in the movie "Wake"), Rebecca? Seriously? And did Elena really try to get back with Stefan? Realy, really, really? And I wanted to slap her for not telling Elijah about the "spiked" drink, although I think that the plot will turn out that neither him nor Klaus did drink it at all. So hissy fitty pissed little me is hoping that what comes next is Elena catching Damon and Rebecca red handed, having a massive epiphany (before we kill her for being the blindest and slowest human to wise up ever!) but will still tumble in bed with Elijah just to take the edge off. I warned you…big rant.

**If I wasn't so pissed I swear that I would write the turn of events myself, but as it is S3E14 has effectively squashed my mood and my writing muse. So I am reading lots of FF to try and recapture that Delena feeling that was so mercilessly dragged to mud in this last episode. So here is another chapter for your entertainment,it would have been up yesterday but I couldn't log into FanFiction for some reason!:(**

* * *

><p><strong>How can it be permissible<strong>

**She compromise my principle, yeah, yeah**

**That kind of love is mythical**

**She's anything but typical**

**She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force**

**You're obliged to conform when there's no other course**

**Her loving is so powerful, huh**

**It's simply unavoidable**

**The trend is irreversible**

**The woman is invincible**

**She's a natural law and she leaves me in awe**

**She deserves the applause, I surrender because**

**She used to look good to me but now I find her**

**Simply irresistible**

**Simply irresistible she's all mine**

**There's no other way to go**

**She's unavoidable I'm backed against the wall**

**She gives me feelings like I never felt before**

**I'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law**

**Her methods are inscrutable**

**The proof is irrefutable**

**She's so completely kissable, huh**

**Our lives are indivisible**

**Simply irresistible she's all mine**

**There's no other way to go**

**Robert Palmer - Simply Irresistible**

When Elena and Damon came downstairs, Elijah was seating causally on the leather couch, sipping on a drink Stefan had served him trying to stall for time. Elijah looked up at the couple, amused at the way their hands were intertwined and searching around the room for Stefan to see his expression. It was a priceless sight to behold. The formerly brooding vampire now turned unhinged baddie, looked so forlorn that Elijah almost pitied him. The second Elijah turned away to look at Stefan, something off registered in the back of his mind, something that became increasingly noticeable in the now silent room. Out of instinct, he got up and suddenly stood crowding Elena only to be separated from her the next instant by Damon's protective body. He ignored the lovesick vampire and stared at her over Damon's shoulder. When Elijah could distinguish no heartbeat he hissed.

"What did you do?"

Elena shrank away from his burning stare so Damon was left to fend off the immediate danger.

"Elijah, let's sit and talk this over like civilized man." – he quipped pointing to the couch whilst smiling tightly.

Elijah turned his eyes slowly on Damon and nodded curtly before sitting down on the couch and waving a hand.

"Explain."

It was not a request but a command and Damon fully understood that they had been granted a small time frame to make their point. He led Elena to where Stefan was sitting on the arm of the arm chair, placing her between them and taking place on the other arm. He took a moment to note that Caroline was standing next to Stefan, a hand resting on his shoulder and the other holding on to his hand.

Elijah watched the four vampires with a calculating expression, eyes narrowed and body tense. Elena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to still her nerves. She knew she could do this, she had to.

"Thank you for listening Elijah." – Elena smiled at him kindly and received a courteous nod in return – "First of all, I need you to know that this is _solely_ my doing and that Damon and Stephan knew _nothing_ of it till it was too late."

Surprise flickered over Elijah's face for a second then, with a slight look of amusement, he scanned the Salvatore brother's and realized that Elena was telling the truth. Whilst they were standing protectively by her, there was an air of defeat to their stance that made it clear that they didn't choose this life for her. Elijah returned his eyes to the brown eyed beauty nodding and encouraging her to go on.

"Did you…" - Elena took another deep breath to find her resolve -"Did you receive my package yesterday?" – Elena asked with a bravado that tried to hide the fear she was feeling. Damon reached for her hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze, but his eyes never left Elijah.

"Yes, we did." – Elijah responded with a raised eyebrow – "It confused us both greatly. Above all it made Klaus fly into a fit of rage. Was that the intention?" – he asked calmly.

"No." – Elena replied timidly but firm – "It was meant as a gift. The last of my living blood for him to use judiciously." – she locked eyes with Elijah and continued to speak resolutely as she laid her straight flush on the card table – "Until the next doppelganger comes about."

The last statement made all three male vampires look at her as if she had lost her mind. Caroline rolled her eyes resentful of how little they thought of Elena's intelligence and cunning.

"And how exactly do you propose for that to happen now that you are dead? – Elijah said curious but exasperated – "Did the Salvatore brothers forget to explain to you about the vampire version of the birds and the bees?

Elena chuckled darkly taking everyone aback and got up sauntering over to the original.

"Elijah, you should know by now that there is a lot more to me than any man," - Elena glanced back at the brothers over her shoulder - "vampire or not, can control!"

Elena cast Elijah a heavily hooded glance as her hand rested on her hip. All the vampires in the room swallowed through dry throats because Elena had never resembled so much Katherine like she did now. They all looked as deer's caught on head lights, eyes wide and frozen in place.

"Katherine?" – Stefan breathed uncertainly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is a short one, but I figure is better an update than nothing at all, right? Will post the next one either tonight or tomorrow ok?Reviews help keep me inspired! xoxo<strong>


	11. Stronger

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. **

**Thank you for all the reviews (especially the ones that joined my rants, LOL), alert and story faves. Here's another chapter – I hope - to your delight.**

* * *

><p><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>What doesn't kill you makes you fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>Thanks to you I got a new thing started<strong>

**Kelly Clarkson -"Stronger"**

* * *

><p>"Oh please!" – Caroline rolled her eyes and slapped Stefan's arm –"Are you just stupid or simply too obsessed to not be able to tell the difference between Elena and Katherine?"<p>

Elena laughed delighted. She had never thought she could cause and original and the Salvatore boys to go speechless like that. They were spellbound by her. This living dead life was going to be a blast, she knew it!

Elijah heeded the challenge in Elena's words and stood up to face her, a daring smile on his gorgeous lips.

"You should know better than to tease me young woman." – he whispered seductively calling her gamble.

Elena didn't even flinch at the not so concealed treat, smiling devilishly in return and licking her lips seductively. Elijah's breath intake didn't escape her attention and Elena's smiled only broadened.

"I was simply pointing out that I am not as naïve as you would peg me for." – Elena said sultrily.

"Noted." – Elijah replied huskily – "Now care to explain how you intend to continue the Petrova line after your demise?"

Elena leaned in, stopping a hair breath away from Elijah's lips, her eyes sparkled smiling at him as she whispered.

"Sure." – Elena winked at him – "Since you ask so sweetly."

As Elijah felt her breath caress his lips, it was all he could do to stop himself from pinning the girl against the nearest wall and take her then and there. He wondered where this wild child side of Elena had been hiding all this time. Elena eased the tension by walking away from him towards the bar and pouring herself a much needed drink. Not that anyone but Caroline knew _exactly_ how hard this was for her to pull of.

A bourbon glass to her lips, Elena turned around leaning against the bar and smiling at Elijah.

"I have frozen all my eggs as an insurance policy"

Damon finally found his voice.

"You did what?"

Elena continued to look at Elijah like the cat that had gotten the cream. She motioned with her head to where Damon stood.

"Told you that there is more to me than them." – Elena purred satisfied.

"I see." – Elijah smiled back –"And what is stopping Klaus from getting the information and then killing you afterwards my dear?"

Damon looked at her with an expression that read "Yeah, what do you have to say to that smarty pants?".

"Well…"- Elena drawled seductively –"For one, the fact that I _do not_ actually know where they are. I made sure that 'they', whoever "they are", will contact me with the details _only_ every 50 years. For second, they will need me to be present and "alive" to deliver the goods. For third…"

Damon growled and muttered something about it being a very long list. Elena starred daggers at him and marched on as if he was some pesky fly.

"For third, I am hoping that Klaus will actually appreciate my present and the trouble I went through to _not_ completely deprive him of his hybrids. I could have been a lot more selfish you know." – she pouted adorably and all the men in the room felt themselves instinctively react to her coquettishness.

"Lastly" – Elena put her glass down and made her way to where Elijah sat, bending over so her eyes were leveled with his. Her generous neckline distracted the original until he felt a finger rest on his collar bone and trail down over his heart. As Elijah raised his eyes back to hers, Elena whispered conspiratorially.

"I was hoping _you_ would help me stay in your brother's good graces." – she smiled sweetly at the vampire.

Elijah smiled back at her for a second before quickly grasping her wrist trying to drive fear into her heart. Stefan and Damon immediately stood up, but Elena didn't flinch at the sudden movement. She had expected him to do just that. Elijah smiled and turned her hand around and placed and old fashioned kiss on the back of her hand, his eyes melting into hers when her eye lids fluttered.

"You make for a very compelling argument milady." – Elijah smiled seductively against her skin – "And whilst I appreciate your cunning and _will_ indeed help you, I will _not_ be your play thing."

Elena straightened herself when he let go of her hand, placing it back on her hip and smiled as he stood next to her.

"You have bruised enough hearts in this room in your short life. I am forewarned and plan to stand by you as your _friend_, but _never_ as a lover." – he kissed her cheek softly and whispered into her ear – "I am too much for you to handle."

Elena giggled softly flirting.

"Never is a _really_ long time for a vampire you know?" – She asked giving him a heavy lidded glance over her shoulder and returning to her position between the two gaping Salvatore brothers. Damon looked like he was about to bite her head clean off.

Elijah laughed delighted at her daring. Who knew that Elena Gilbert could be this much fun? He would certainly enjoy having her around and would protect her from his brother. With an old fashioned bow, Elijah waved goodbye to Elena and walked out of the boarding house.

As he reached the porch, he had to hold back the laughter as he heard Damon irate below echo behind him.

"Elena, what the fuck was that all about?"- he fumed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Must take care of the other 2 stories that have been unjustly ignored in favor of this one. Will write again as soon as I can! Reviews make me happy, so click on the link and leave me a word or two. xoxo<strong>


	12. Confessions

**~ Bringing out the dead – Conversations & Consequences ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. But if I did, there is no way that Damon would have ended up in bed with Rebekkah. ~ **

**An: The log in/uploading system have been messing up with my formatting, so I am sorry that my last chapter was all bolded. Also sorry for the delay…I am really bummed out after the last TVD chapter… it kind of killed my muse.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews! You can't imagine how they help one to write!**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby I think tonight<br>We can take what was wrong  
>And make it right<br>I need you so  
>Baby it's all I know<br>That you're half of the flesh  
>And blood makes me whole<br>I need you so**

"**Broken Wings" - Mr. Mister**

* * *

><p>Elena and Caroline looked at each other for a few seconds before Caroline pounced on Elena as they both tumbled and burst out in laughter. The girls were laughing so hard that their eyes were tearing up as they completely ignored the two befuddled brothers.<p>

"Hey." – Damon finally shouted out annoyed – "I'm all for girl on girl action, but _now_ I am more interested in knowing _what the hell is going on_!"

With a devilish smirk Damon pounced on Elena and pinned her to the floor, his features morphed and his fangs came out as he hissed.

Elena laughed even more hysterically and made a mock face filled with terror.

"_Oh no_! Somebody _save_ meee! The big _bad_ vampire is going to eat me up alive!"

Damon did not appreciate the derisive comment and pushed himself away from her hissing in warning.

"Enough Elena." - he crossed his arms over his chest and stool tall.

"Fine, fine, I surrender His _evil_ness." – Elena stood up gracefully and did a little curtsy smiling. She walked towards Damon and placed a placating hand on his cheek and kissed him on his lips. She didn't care to check on Stefan's pained expression behind her.

"I am sorry Damon. It was just such a high to actually have a plan that worked, that I couldn't help it."

"A plan?"- Damon repeated searching her face and thawing a little.

"Did you guys _seriously_ think we just went into this without planning? _Seriously_?" – Caroline piped a teensy bit annoyed from the arm chair where she was lounged still clutching her sides.

"Ermm, no?" – Stefan answered hesitantly –"Care to share?" – he asked the amused blonde.

"Oh, let the mastermind over there take the stage. She deserves it." – Caroline beamed at Elena and her friend beamed back.

Elena stood up tall and motioned for everyone to gather around and get comfortable. Damon hated being patronized this way but he could never deny her anything so he just did as he was told.

"First of all," – Elena started – "And I don't want anyone going postal on me because of it." – she eyed first Stefan then Damon seriously – "But Katherine should be joining us in a couple of hours ok?"

Stefan blanched and breathed a confused "What?" and Damon growled frustrated.

"For someone that just pointed out that she is _sooo_ much more than the two of us " – Damon gestured between him and his brother – "You sure know how to create a fucking mess! Why did you have to invite the original bitch in?" – he glared at Elena making her loose a bit of her bravado.

"Katherine "proof read" our plan." – Caroline came to her friend's aid –"She also offered Elena and all of us help for the first months in exchange for her opinion and for being included in the "do not touch these people or else" list."

"Shouldn't you guys know better than to trust her?" – Damon hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but this works in her favor and Kat is all about what is good for her isn't she?" – Elena offered.

"Kat? I wasn't aware you guys had become that close…" – Damon quipped.

Elena lost her patience and crossed her arms.

"I thought you wanted to know what was going on… But if you are bored already, Care and I can go out hunting. I'm starving anyway." – Damon rolled his eyes as Elena made to get up, holding her down on the sofa with a hand before getting up himself only to come back later with four mugs of warm blood.

Elena smiled sweetly as Damon handed the mugs around.

"I know you are exasperated Damon." – Elena reached out to grab his hand in hers – "But I was truly and utterly fed up with being the cause of it all and a prisoner of Klaus's whims to boot."

"We would have figured out a way to keep you safe Elena." – Damon sighed heavily – "Without this being necessary…" – he gestured towards her indicating her new found un-dead status.

"We would have protected you…" – Stefan added lamely.

"I know that Damon" – she nodded pensive from one brother to the other –"Stefan. But have you ever stopped to consider that I was tired of being protected? Of _always_ needing a bodyguard?" - Elena brushed her hair behind her ear annoyed.

"It has been like living in a prison without walls! Never knowing when or where the next attack is coming! From a known enemy, from your ex-girlfriend, from a hybrid, from my own birth mother or ex-boyfriend!" – Stefan visibly cringed but Elena carried on mercilessly – "This may not be the best solution and it may very well lead to Klaus finishing me off." – she sighed – "But not only is our best gamble, but this is _my_ choice."

"Ok…" – Stefan mumbled – "Not to burst your bubble…"- the vampire crossed his arms and all gentleness left his voice – "Did you realize that you just condemned a string of women to become the baby carriers?" – Stefan approached Elena and leaned over menacing – "And a whole line of descendants to be at Klaus' mercy until they produce a new human blood bag?"

Elena swallowed at his nearness and the threat in his words, but her chin jutted out and she found her voice.

"Of course I have Stefan!" – she hissed – "But I also thought that this would buy us time to kill the bastard! And with me being a bit more durable, Elijah and Katherine on our side, that _maybe_ we have a chance at succeeding."

Elena's glare was so full of anger that Stefan straightened himself and stopped crowding her. Elena was glad that she didn't have a heartbeat to betray how she felt anymore. She stole a glance at Caroline and noticed her friend's stance. Care was ready to pounce on Stefan if he had gotten any further. The two friends had discussed the implications of making Caroline her sire and maker. When it came down to it, it was much better to have the freaky connection with someone that was your friend for over 20 years than with a guy as mercurial as Damon or one as unhinged as Stefan. Damon's voice brought her out of her musings.

"I understand." – Damon said reaching out to stroke her cheek – "I just wish that you could have confided in me."

Elena made a move to protest but Damon simply glided his thumb over her lips to silence her.

"But this is not about me. It's about you and your right to live a free life." – Damon stated simply – "We were simply too focused on keeping you alive to notice that you were only existing and not living. And for that I am sorry Lena."

Stefan rolled his eyes and grunted. All three vampires looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"Fine. Whatever! I'll come down when _Kat_ gets here." – with that Stefan was gone.

Caroline eyes followed him and then turned to Elena who had been watching her intently. Caroline gave her friend a tight smile and Elena nodded back with an encouraging one. Caroline got up and followed Stefan. Damon eye brows raised and he gave Elena a quizzical look.

"They need to talk." – she replied softly.

"About what?" - Damon replied surprised.

However when he caught the way Elena's eyes looked sad and then turned down, Damon knew that a blush would have covered her cheeks and realization hit him in the chest.

"What? No? Barbie likes baby bro?" – he chuckled, but then seeing the look in Elena's face – "Erm, I'm sorry. This must be difficult for you. Did you agree to that so she would turn you?"

Elena's eyes snapped up and she was shaking her head strongly.

"No! Of course not Damon!" – Elena replied indignant - "We had a really good chat Care and I since I was dying and that makes you see things in perspective. We also knew that she was going to be my sire, so we needed to make sure that we were on the same page..." – Elena, pushed a strand behind her ear –" She came clean about having feelings for Stefan after I told her the choice I've made…"

Damon quirked his eye brows once more.

"The choice you made?" – he repeated expectantly.

"Well yeah…" – Elena twirled her fingers nervously on her lap. It never stopped amazing her that she could deal with the supernatural and life and dead situations, but the human emotional stuff was the one that always crippled her!

"I told Care that although a part of me still loved Stefan and would always love him, I was no longer in love with him…"

"I see..."- Damon whispered and Elena could hear the hint of disappointment in his voice. All he had heard was that, as always, this was all about Stefan and he made to move his hand from hers. Elena held on to Damon's hand strongly and waited for his gaze to travel from their intertwined hands to her face.

"I also told Care that I wanted to try to make you and I work Damon." – Elena said softly trying to gage his reaction –" Because I realized that at the close of my life, there was no one I loved more than you." – she whispered.

Damon stood there looking at her for what felt like hours, their eyes riveted on each other. The only noticeable change was how all the masks came down and his azure eyes shone brightly. His hand slowly reached for her face and Elena leaned into the touch. Damon touched his forehead to hers- both their eyes closed - and whispered "You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear these words Elena…". Damon brushed his lips softly over hers once, twice and then pressed a very sweet kiss on her lips. He open his eyes and met hers "I love you too Elena, more than my own life, more than anything in this world."

Elena smiled sweetly and brought her lips to his, her arms around his neck, a hand buried in his beautiful hair as she kissed him passionately. Suddenly a stray thought made her burst into laughter and Damon didn't look amused.

"Sorry, sorry!" – Elena lifted her hands in surrender –" I just realized that since I do not need air, there is no survival reason to ever stop kissing you!" – she giggled cutely and Damon's expression softened.

"I guess that's a good thing." – he purred smiling. Just as suddenly, Damon expression darkened a little into a troubled pout.

"Elena…are you sure about letting Stefan go?" – he asked the girl part for her sake, but a lot more for his.

Elena looked at him with tenderness.

"I thought you might ask me that." – Elena gave him a mischievous smile that he couldn't quite understand – "And I get it, I really do. Not only you have a story of Stefan being chosen over you, but I added many chapters to that pain by being a bit schizophrenic about the way I handled my feelings for you." – Elena kissed him softly once more – "So when I decided to turn, I thought about how I was ever going to convince you that I chose you…"

Damon gave her a lop sided smile.

"I guess I can be stubborn about the things I believe…" – he offered.

"Don't I know it?" – Elena giggled nervously and rolled her eyes – "So Care and I figured a way that you would know that I am *never* going back to Stefan and that maybe, just maybe will make you realize I am yours, body and damned soul."

Damon looked at her enthralled as she got up from the couch and almost timidly pulled the hem of her dress up. Damon's jaw dropped as he wondered what happened to the "love is not an immediate all access pass to get into my pants" Elena speech of earlier. Noting his expression and the way he was licking his lips, Elena chided.

"Do you _only_ have one thing in that mind of yours?" – she huffed.

Damon looked up lasciviously wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, not _only_ one thing princess." - he purred – "I've got moves you have never seen!"

"Well" – Elena said half amused and half annoyed – "Get your mind out of the gutter and your eyes on the point I am trying to make."

Damon eyebrows knitted briefly before he looked south to where Elena had one hand holding her dress up and the other pushing the hem of her lace panties. On the soft and private skin she was displaying he found _his_ name engraved in beautiful serif letters .

Damon took in a breath that he didn't need at the beauty and simplicity of the act. As if spellbound, Damon reached for the tattoo and brushed his fingers softly over it, almost expecting it to disappear.

Elena watched him with a mixture of adoration and elation, knowing the gesture had had the required effect. She gasped when Damon's hands took hold of her hips and pulled her closer, laying a soft kiss and licked the tattoo making her moan.

"Damon…" –she breathed –"It's permanent, is not going anywhere and neither am I."

Damon moved his hands to her perky back curves but raised his eyes and then his body to bring her into a most devoted kiss. There where rivers of meaning and feeling in that kiss. There where valleys in bloom, infinite oceans and the promise of life altering sunsets. Damon was pouring his heart into hers and Elena hers into his. They were one now. They sang the same song, they were the same person. No room for doubts, no fears, just the certainty that they belonged to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the chapter. It's been really hard to write since the last episode. Please review and let me know what you think! xoxo<strong>


	13. Love The One You're With

***Phew* sorry it has taken me so long to update this FF. I lost my heart over the last three TVD episodes and only after the TVD MIXING LJ event did I feel like writing again. Then I had to relearn the story so that I could complete it. A few more chapters to go.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you're down and confused<br>And you don't remember who  
>You're talking to<br>Concentration slips away  
>Cos your baby is so far away<strong>

**And there's a rose in a fisted glove**  
><strong>And the eagle flies with the dove<strong>  
><strong>And if you can't be with the one<strong>  
><strong>You love honey<strong>  
><strong>Love the one you're with<strong>

**Don't be angry don't be sad**  
><strong>Don't sit crying over good<strong>  
><strong>Times you had<strong>  
><strong>There's a girl, right next to you<strong>  
><strong>And she's just waiting for something<strong>  
><strong>To do<strong>

**Turn your heartache right into joy**  
><strong>She's a girl and you're a boy<strong>  
><strong>So get it together make it nice<strong>  
><strong>And you won't need any more advice<strong>

"**Love The One You're With" - Stephen Stills**

* * *

><p>Stefan dragged his body up the stairs. He felt feverish and was trying desperately to block the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew he had lost Elena…she hadn't said the words yet but her actions spoke volumes. The way she kissed Damon was still burning Stefan's retina. There was also the way Elena reacted every time Stefan got near her. Where once there was love now there was mistrust, impatience and an accusatory tone. Stefan felt like he was drowning… he had lost Elena… he had lost himself.<p>

As he reached his room upstairs, Stefan didn't know whether to be annoyed or thankful that Caroline had followed him. On one hand he felt so conflicted over the events of the last few hours that he didn't want anyone around. On the other, more irrational hand, the selfish one, he felt so lonesome that he thought he would cease to exist if someone didn't hold him together.

Stefan sat on the edge of his bed defeated and weary. Caroline hesitated at the door for a millisecond but soon, timidly, she sat next to him on the bed and placed her hand over his. The gesture brought him back to earlier that night before Elijah interrupted them. It was a balm to his soul that someone still trusted him, that someone cared.

"Hey there." – she whispered sweetly giving Stefan a reassuring smile and reaching out to caress his hair.

"Hey" – Stefan croaked feebly in reply.

The effort to speak that simple word broke the tenuous hold he had on his emotions and the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Caroline frowned in sympathy, coming closer and enveloping him in a tender embrace.

"Caroline I…" – Stefan sobbed into her chest.

"Shhh Stefan, is ok. I know Stefan. Don't worry, I know." – she ran her hands soothingly on his back. – "I am here for you."

"I lost her…"- Stefan lifted his head to look into Caroline's eyes –"It's over isn't it? She chose him…"

"You lost her a long time ago Stefan." – Caroline said truthfully. Sugar coating was not in her vocabulary –"You really need to let her go now. Let her be happy, let yourself be happy."

"I-I- can't…" – Stefan pleaded desperately – "I don't think I can live without her…"

"Now don't be silly." – Caroline replied impatiently – "You will be fine after a while. I know you love her but you have loved before and you managed to survive and forget Stefan." – she said forcibly –"You may look like a 17 year old, but don't have to act like one."

"Sorry…" – Stefan mumbled feeling vexed by the blonde vampire.

Caroline traced his lower lip with her thumb and gazed intently into his eyes.

"No I'm sorry." – she said with a sigh – "I am supposed to make you feel better not worse." – she kissed him softly on the cheek.

Stefan nodded with a smile that looked more like a wince.

"What I am trying to say is that not all is lost." – Caroline said in a huff – "You need to keep an open mind."

"An open mind?" – Stefan repeated confused.

"Yes. You know, "If you can't be with the one you love. Love the one you're with" sort of thing." – Caroline whispered leaning closer – "Give me a chance to fix your heart Stefan." – she brushed her lips to his – "And mine."

Stefan looked at Caroline as if seeing her for the first time. He searched her face for a moment and then moved his hand tentatively to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb soothingly over her skin.

"I don't know…" – he started to say.

"Try" – Caroline whispered – "Just try."

Stefan took a deep breath and nodded in acquiescence.

"I don't want to hurt you …" – he breathed.

"You won't. I want this."

"I can't promise…"

"I know Stefan, I know." – Caroline interrupted, making Stefan smile and place a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I can't promise that it will work. But I will promise that from now on I'll live for the day when I go to bed believing I love her and wake up knowing I love you." – he whispered against her lips.

"That works for me." – Caroline replied sincerely before colliding her lips with his in a not so gentle kiss.

The contact ignited an unexpected sort of hunger between the two vampires and all hesitancy disappeared. The make out session spiralled into wild fire as they devoured each other's mouth out of emotional and sexual need. A part of Stefan's mind still pined for Elena, as did a part of Caroline's for Tyler, but in each other they found a comfort that equaled water to a parched man. Their bruised hearts basked in the acceptance, desire and need they felt for each other.

Stefan and Caroline needed to be saved from the wreckage their lives had become. In each other's arms they found a barge that could lead them to safe harbour and that promised to protect them from the worse of the storm. Whether love would become part of the bargain they didn't, they couldn't, know, but companionship was a certainty, and for that alone they were ready to burn in hell.

Stefan came up for air out of habit and looked smiling into Caroline's face. She giggled happily back, tightening her arms around his neck. They both felt safe, almost happy, in the closeness of their bodies – they only prayed it would last.

.

.

.

"That little human did what?" – Klaus exclaimed furiously – "Who does she think she is? She had no right!" – he smashed his fist on the table making the Ming dynasty vases tremble.

"She had every right brother." – Elijah stated impassively – "You made her life a living hell and left her no other way out."

"Don't you go taking her side Elijah." – Klaus screeched – "I won't have it!"

"I didn't ask nor do I need your permission brother." – Elijah answered coldly – "But I would rather not fight with you if I can."

"How can you side with her?" – Klaus asked taken aback.

"How could I not? Her morals and honesty set her apart." – Elijah said calmly through gritted teeth – "The girl did everything, *everything* in her power to comply with you in order to keep her loved one's safe. Still, at every turn you threatened, hurt and lied." – he said accusatorily –" Still, Elena went to the trouble of saving her blood for your use. She went out of her way to save her eggs for your use. Even at the closing of her human life, a life she had to forfeit because of you, even then she thought of others before herself. And in "other's" she included you however undeserving you may be."

"You can't be serious" – Klaus answered incredulously.

"Oh but I am brother" – Elijah hissed – "Push me and you will find out just how serious I am."

"But we are brothers and surely nothing is more sacred than that." – Klaus said pleadingly.

"You should have thought of that before you plunged a knife in my heart and locked me in a coffin…"- Elijah glared unflinchingly – "…brother."

With that, Elijah walked away from a stricken Klaus and out of the front door of the Smith Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like it? Did you see Caroline and Stefan coming? Please review<strong>


	14. Down boy

**AN: Ah dam… the TV show seems determined to kill my buzz and my muse. I just checked the online photos and I want to scream…More Damon & Rebecca? Seriously? Well…at least it looks like there is a good chance that Meredith will be killed… It is really making it hard to write and I am starting to worry that we won't have a season 4…**

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena sat in the sofa of the Boarding House enjoying belonging to each other. They had both wanted this for so long that the simple feeling of nearness was overwhelmingly pleasurable. Of course, Elena had been painfully stubborn in admitting her feelings for Damon, but deep down she had known he and her where something all together more. She had been a fool to deny her feelings for the gorgeous man that held her now. Only a mad woman would turn away from the devotion, the loyalty and promise of undying love his every move and every word exuded. She had been such a woman... such a fool.<p>

They sat together, Elena's back leaning against Damon's chest in blissful togetherness. Damon's left hand toying with hers as his right unconsciously ghosted over the fabric hiding his tattooed name on her Olive skin. One would have thought that at the first honest confession of her love, Damon would have pinned Elena to the wall, ripped her clothes to shreds and made good on all the innuendos he had directed at her over the years. Well..., Elena had half hoped he would. So she was doubly surprised at him and herself _and_ at this contented, PG 13, tender response. She was glad though. She didn't want to inflict any more unnecessary pain on Stefan. Her ex-boyfriend on the other hand seemed to have none of her scruples or any appreciation for her new vampire hearing.

"Aww" – Damon smirked into her hair – "Looks like Blondie got through to him if the sounds are anything to go by."

Elena looked up at him with more annoyance showing that she wanted to.

"You are such an ass." - she slapped him –"He is still my ex-boyfriend you know?" – Elena pouted a little.

"Ex being the operative word." – Damon grinned and kissed the tip of Elena's nose – "You wait till he has to hear the noises his ex-girlfriend will make with her new beau."- he purred predictably wriggling his eyebrows.

Elena giggled despite herself but then involuntarily scrunched up her face .

"Ugh!" – she groaned and covered her ears as the sounds coming from upstairs got louder –"This new long range hearing is a pain in the ass! OMG, turn it off!"

Damon chuckled and moved them around in a flash and was on top of Elena laying soft kisses and caresses up her tights.

"Damon…" – Elena protested in a breathy moan –"I said turn it off _not_ turn me on!"

The vampire chuckled some more against her sensitive skin and Elena's mind _and ears_ were totally focused on the man between her legs, not a thought spare for the couple upstairs.

"Oh God" – Elena breathed as her hands tangled with Damon's raven hair.

"No, it's just Damon," – a disdainful voice echoed from the archway -"but he is good isn't it?"

Damon looked up and groaned, Elena got flustered and tried to sit up straight despite the body pinning hers down.

"Oh, don't mind me." – Katherine winked wickedly at the couple on the sofa – "I always enjoy a show. And in this case, it's like watching myself."- she sat seductively on the opposite arm chair –"On a _really_ bad hair day."

Elena glared at her ancestor as Damon looked at Katherine with clear disgust on his way to serve himself a much needed drink.

Still smirking, Katherine looked at Elena and shot another poisoned arrow.

"What is it with the stereo sound show upstairs? That couldn't _possibly_ be our Stefan, could it?" - she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, why? Did you think we were the only ones that could make him loose it like this?" – Elena bit back in a sweet tone hoping that Damon knew she was using the only weapon in her arsenal to hurt Katherine and _not_ him, never him.

Katherine's smirk faltered a little and seeing an opening Elena went in for the kill. Never mind Stefan had _never_ lost it quite like that with her.

"Oh wait, he never really lost it with you right? He was such a proper gentleman then." – it was Elena's turn to smile wickedly –"Maybe Caroline will be good and tell you all the details so that you can live vicariously."

Damon couldn't help but be proud of the way Elena effectively shut Katherine up. He obviously would prefer not to hear allusions to Stefan and Elena's bed adventures. However, Elena had probably deduced that he had heard them _every_ time and that he knew full well that she had never made Stefan loose like this either. How could she? She had been human! If half of what was going upstairs had happened between Stefan and Elena, she would have been a bloody mess of bruised and unhinged limbs.

Damon felt a small tug in his heart as he realized he would never know what sex with human Elena was like. He shrugged the feeling of loss off and convinced himself that human Elena had belonged to Stefan but vampire Elena was all his. Elena's giggle brought him back to the present.

"I have to agree with her Damon." – she giggled again, sharing a conspiratorial look with Katherine –"You are looking at me like I am good enough to eat!"

"Well, you are" – Damon purred and stalked towards her.

He was inches from Elena delicious mouth when a loud noise made them all look up.

"This is ridiculous you two!" – Elena bellowed before she could think properly and then clamped her mouth in embarrassment.

"I agree" – Katherine shouted to cover up her doppelganger slip up – "When you two are done being the hormonal 17 year old eternal teenagers" – she continued in a very derisive tone - "I would like to have an actual adult conversation. Well, if you think you are old enough to handle it that is." – she smiled back at Damon and Elena.

"I would listen to the ladies Blondie."- Damon sing songued – "You don't want me coming up and dragging you two down here _exactly_ as you are."

Elena and Katherine were both doing their bests to stifle their giggles. A battle that was completely lost when Stefan and Caroline showed up downstairs looking sheepish and dishevelled.

"Gee" – Caroline moaned –"You guys are no fun!"

"Noo" – Damon quipped –"We are loads of fun. We just could take another "More Stefan, more!""

Elena and Katherine where roiling with laughter. Stefan's expression was priceless and Caroline practically canon balled into Damon to shut him up.

"Tsk,tsk Damon! You are a bit old to be rolling on the floor with a teenager aren't you?"

A red faced Caroline stood up and screamed at Katherine whilst stomping her foot.

"I am so _not a teenager!"_

And that did it, even Stefan couldn't hold the laughter back and Caroline gave in when she felt his arms tenderly wrap around her.

"Fine, fine"- She giggled -"Maybe I am still a little."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was ok. It is really hard to write at the moment. I feel so despondent with what is going on on the TV show. I totally lost my Delena mojo. B good and review ok?<strong>


	15. Dancing with the devil

**AN: Finally the last chapter is here. Sorry it's been so long. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I really feel appreciated. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Katherine, Caroline, Elena and the Salvatore brothers all sat in the boarding house's living room discussing how to best appease Klaus' wrath at Elena taking her life.<p>

"I say we go with Elena's plan" – Katherine stated stubbornly for the fifteen time.

"No way in hell." – Damon replied again seething –"I am _**not** letting her walk into the lion's den. No way, no how!"_

"_Enough!" – _Elena snapped at him, finally loosing hr patience with his overprotective routine – "I get that you _don't_ want me to risk my life Damon!"

"Dam right!"

"But it is _my life_ to risk and you have to learn to let me live _my life **my way!**_"

"Not until you start making smarter decisions!" – Damon practically screamed back at her.

"Damon Salvatore." – Elena replied, placing her hands on her hips – "_This **is not** a negotiation!_ You _are not_ responsible for keeping me safe. _We are in an equalitarian relationship_. I will _always **try**_ to accommodate you but at the end of the day _I will do what **I** think is best_. If **_you_** can't live with that, then we better call it quits **_right now!_**" – she bellowed and crossed her arms in defiance.

The silence as thick as the tension replacing the air in the room. Katherine, Caroline and Stefan's eyes kept bouncing between Damon and Elena waiting for one or the other to explode. Out of nowhere, Damon let out a mighty roar and pounced on Elena. He slammed their bodies against the nearest wall and looked deep into her eyes.

"_You drive me fucking insane woman!_" – he growled before crashing his lips against hers with madness and desperation.

Elena returned the kissed with equal passion, both completely oblivious to their audience of gaping vampires.

"Well, it looks like she brought over herself sacrificing and stubborn nature." – Caroline whispered conspiratorially to Stefan and he chuckled.

"_I can hear you Caroline Forbes._" – a breathless Elena snapped from under Damon's hungry lips.

"Ooops" – Caroline giggled – " Sorry Elena, but you did too!"

"Whatever!" - Elena replied giggling.

"Now that you slobbed and made up, are you two love birds ready to agree on a plan?" - Katherine's snarky voice burst the happiness in the room.

.

.

.

An hour later, all details ironed out and triple checked, Elena, Katherine and Damon left to visit Klaus. Stefan and Caroline were left in charge of Plan B. Namely getting Ric and Bonnie and being nearby Klaus' mansion in case the Plan A team needed reinforcements. Elena thought it completely unnecessary since she would have Elijah, Katherine and Damon on her side. Damon was less sanguine about it, arguing that both Elijah and Katherine had betrayed them before when the going got though. Katherine didn't even try to defend her honor when Damon said as much. Elijah owned up to his misdeeds with great flourish and tried to assure everyone or his loyalty. That notwithstanding, Elena had to concede that Damon had a point, so Plan B was put in motion just in case

.

.

.

Not much later, Elena knocked on Klaus' front door apprehensively. Damon tried to give her hand a reassuring squeeze but Elena was too much on edge to eb calmed down. An old butler opened the door and he was such a quaint sight that Elena felt like laughing at how ridiculous her life had become; vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids and now butlers, whatever next? Damon raised an eyebrow at the mad smile spreading on Elena's lips. His expression was reflected in Katherine's face, both looking at Elena as if she was a rabid animal.

"I'm ok" – Elena smirked, doing nothing to their confidence in her sanity.

The butler motioned for them to follow him and showed them to the parlor. A couple of minutes after they sat down, a door on the other end of the room opened and Elijah came through.

"Elijah." – Elena whispered relieved, standing up immediately.

The original gave her a reassuring smile and came over to kiss her cheek.

"Elena."- he said in a devotional tone –"My brother will see you all now."

Katherine and Damon exchanged a look and got up. As Katherine passed Elijah he grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss it.

"Katherina." – he whispered with emotion winning a coy smile from the vampire in question.

Damon rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed at how the Petrova blood seemed to have the magical abilities to neuter all males vampires within a 5 mile radius.

Elijah took them through the doorway without preparing them for the gory sight waiting for them on the other side.

Klaus, his shirt stained with splattered blood, sat on a round bed, surrounded by drained bodies in various state of undress. The whole scene looked like an orgy gone terribly wrong. Damon quickly counted 22 bodies, 16 females and 8 males. Blood was everywhere, pooling around here and there, making Elena's gums hurt because of the enticing smell. She was almost thankful for the dead bodies and the scene gruesomeness. Everything was so visually overwhelming that she had no problem concentrating on _not_ wanting any blood whatsoever.

At the sound of their footsteps, Klaus lifted his bloody lips from the neck of the man he was currently draining to look over his shoulder at Elena. His eyes were menacing, his anger palpable, his disdain visible.

"You self-righteous little bitch of a human!" – he growled and Damon immediately stepped in front of Elena.

Elena pushed him gently aside, but kept him and Katherine on each side of her, knowing that Elijah was standing right behind her.

"It's self-righteous vampire bitch now Klaus." – she said sweetly but still as a challenge.

Klaus pushed his meal from him as if disgusted and strutted down towards Elena in long strides. If she felt fear, Elena didn't show it, standing her ground until his nose was practically touching hers. Klaus cocked his head to better take her in and a smirk spread on his lips.

"Well, I guess I will have to work with that." – he chuckled darkly.

"Yes you will." – Elena replied cockily.

"Hmm" – Klaus' eyes appraised her and in a heartbeat he had her by the throat –"Learn your place little girl." – he hissed as she stared at him unflinchingly.

Damon, Katherine and Elijah's stance changed in response and they were ready to attack Klaus, but Elena growled authoritatively.

"Stand down. This is between me and Klaus." – the original's eyebrow shot up in surprise and he let go of Elena's neck –"Well played my dear."

"This is not a game Klaus." – Elena replied somberly.

"Ohhh _yes it is_." – he replied condescendingly, taking a seat and motioning for the others to sit down –"You just lack the…Let's say, experience, to know that."

As they were served bloody drinks, Elena stilled her nerves, determined not to show how rattled she truly was at the core. If she wanted this to succeed she had to keep her cool and play her cards close to her chest.

"So..." - Klaus started looking at her -"To what do i owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Did Elijah explain to you the terms of our agreement?"

Klaus practically chocked on his drink.

"Our agreement?" – he replied incredulously -"I wasn't consulted before this agreement was established my dear."

"All the same, it is what it is. Are you in or are you out?" - Elena replied evenly making Katherine and Damon look at her with wide eyes.

"One might say that you killed your only bargaining chip and that makes you either very foolish or very clever Elena."

"I still have plenty of bargaining chips Klaus."

"Do you now?" – he smiled at her lecherously and Damon stiffened at her side –"I suppose you have. But I never been known for my patience love…And I don't know if I want to play into your hands."

"Why not? I played into yours." – she said copying his lecherous tone.

"Oh do tell." –Klaus replied amused.

"You asked me to stay put and I did. You asked me to sacrifice myself and I did. At every turn I did what you asked me."

"Ah, but your comrades…"

"They _do not_ decide for me." – Elena interrupted him with conviction – "Ask your brother if you don't believe me."

Klaus glanced at Elijah and the later nodded reassuringly.

"I did kill my self, but I gave you all my blood so that you would understand that when I promise something I do it. You wanted my blood, I gave it to you. Every last drop of what I had, I gave it to you. Now I am promising you that you will have your heir in a handful of decades and you will. All I ask is that you leave me and my friends in peace. I never wanted to be your enemy Klaus but I didn't have a choice before."

"And now you think you do?"

"No. Now I think _you_ do." – she answered sincerely – "You can either make good on your promise and kill everyone I know and love or…"

"Or?" – Klaus asked enthralled by the strength emanating from the young girl.

"Or you can accept my friendly gesture, use the remainder of my blood to create hybrids and establish a cordial relationship between us." – she finished with aplomb.

"Hmmm." – Klaus lay back on his chair eyeing her with interest –"I have lived for many centuries Elena, and I am not easily intrigued." – he said charmingly as he got up –"But you intrigue me… and I do like a mystery... So I will keep you around until I am bored with you." – he whispered against her lips, holding her chin up.

"Not acceptable." – she hissed, making Damon and Katherine eyes grow even wider at her not so veiled threat.

"Excuse me?" – Klaus responded taken aback.

"_Not_ acceptable." – she repeated again –"I want your word that if I do not break my end of the deal that you will _never _harm, threaten, endanger or kill anyone connected to me."

Klaus chuckled amused and let go of her chin.

"Or what?" – he asked turning his back on her.

"_This ends right here right now_ and you will _never_ have access to my heir or your army of hybrids." – Elena stated with more bravado than she felt as she placed a wooden stake strategically under her ribs in the direction of her vampire heart.

Damon and Klaus froze at the sight, the later letting out a growl but not moving an inch for fear of her carrying off her treat.

"Fine, you little brat. You win, you have my word." – Klaus hissed.

"Stefan, bring Bonnie in." – Elena said aloud and Klaus looked bewildered at the door.

A couple of minutes later the butler showed Bonnie and Stefan to the "orgy room". Bonnie took once glance at the pile of bodies and stiffened with rage.

"Bonnie?" – Elena called her attention and Bonnie looked at her –"It's time."

"Time for what?" – Klaus asked suspiciously.

"Bonnie will bind you and I to each other. Ensuring that I will honor my promise to tell you where your Petrova heirs are and that you will honor your promise to do no harm to those I choose to protect."

Klaus cocked his head pensively, glance at his brother who gave him a an encouraging nod, and then back at Elena.

"How do I know this is not another of the Salvatore brothers trap?"

Elena let out a peal of laughter startling everyone. Damon was convinced that she was loosing it and by the looks on Katherine and Bonnie's face, they agreed with him.

"I am no one's plaything." - Elena stated fiercely- "Does it look to you like they are willing participants?" – Elena asked him with a conspiratorial smile, placing a hand on her hips.

"Well..., no, actually." – Klaus smirked back. –"Damon looks positively seething and Stefan, well…, positively constipated."

Elena let out another strident peal of laughter and Klaus joined her. The other people in the room eyed each other wearily, wondering what madness had befallen Elena and Klaus.

Klaus, still laughing, came over and offered Elena his arm. When she took it, he turned to Bonnie and repeated the gesture. The witch took his arm wearily, both girls allowing Klaus to lead them through the doors to the first room. The rest of the vampires followed them like zombies, so much was their shock at Elena's new found confidence and ability to enchant the devil. Damon didn't know what it was, but he was being careful not to break whatever spell Elena had gotten Klaus under.

Klaus and Elena joined hands and Bonnie started binding a rope backwards and forwards around their wrists in a figure of eight. Klaus was positively beaming at Elena as Bonnie started to chant.

"I look forward to doing business with you Miss Gilbert." – he said sweetly as he leaned in to kiss her cheek -"Do let me know if you ever get bored of your boy toys. I will be more than willing to help you ease your boredom."

Elena gave Klaus a devilish smile, knowing full well that she had tricked him and that she would do away with him at the first opportunity she had.

"I'll keep that in mind" - she answered coyly, very relieved to have secured the safety of her loved ones and to have enchanted the beat smiling down at her.

.

.

.

~The end (or actually, The beginning)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know your opinions! It helps tremendously! xoxo<strong>


End file.
